My love Monogatari
by kenrai zukinawa
Summary: Kushina harus memilih diantara Minato yang jenius atau kakaknya yang merupakan musisi. Sudah jelas kalau Kushina tidak akan memilih Minato, cowok yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi.../"Aku akan membahagiakannya untukmu juga" / "Hn, menangislah sekeras yang kau mau"/Let's read! Last chapter update! Warning!: OC, OOC, dan Typo.
1. Chapter 1, yoteisetsu

**Waaaa! Ini dia "My Love Monogatari"!**

**Awalnya fic ini namanya "The End", lho! Karena, fic sebelumnya berjudul panjang, Kenrai mau bikin fic yang judulnya pendek, tapi ternyata malah nggak nyambung. Kenrai yang tidak jago bahasa ingrispun memaksakan diri untuk membuat judul berbahasa ingris. Maksa!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ide cerita yang disarankan teman kenrai, dengan inisial "O". Dia bilang, "Bagaimana kalau tentang perjodohan yang dipaksa?." Awalnya Kenrai nggak yakin. Soalnya, sudah banyak fic di fandom MinaKushi yang bertemakan perjodohan. Tapi entah kenapa malah Kenrai ketik, hehehe... Pokoknya, Kenrai akan buat berbeda walaupun agak maksa! Jadi, ini adalah hasil perasan otak Kenrai yang membeku, bukan bermaksud untuk melakukan sebuah plagiat.**

**Ok, dari pada membaca tulisan tak bermakna diatas, langsung saja, let's start!**

**My thanks to: God, my best friend (double glasses, and "A"), for the idea ( "o"- chii), kira daisuki, my perents, and all silent reader!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Tapi, setidaknya, fic ini milik Kenrai~~~(setidaknya).**

**Warning!: dicerita ini Kenrai buat Minato sangat OOC. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka jangan memaksakan diri membaca fic Kenrai ini. Nanti patah tulang (?). oh,iya...disini akan banyak typo, dan banyak hal lainnya yang tidak diinginkan.**

**Dont like, dont read!**

* * *

><p>Cerita ini bermula dari sebuah klan bangsawan yang bernama Uzumaki. Di klan itu lahirlah seorang anak perempuan berambut merah, Kushina Uzumaki. Sejak kecil Kushina memang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan dengan baik seperti halnya seorang putri karena ayahnya adalah pemimpin klan Uzumaki.<p>

Tapi, walaupun begitu, Kushina merasa kesepian. Orangtuanya selalu pergi ke sana kemari, rapat ini itu, dan itu membuat Kushina selalu sendirian.

Kushinapun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun dari luar, tapi keras di dalam. Kalau ada pelayan atau orang lain yang melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, maka akan dimarahi atau bahkan dihukum dan karena itu, tanpa dia sadari, semua orang menjauhi Kushina dengan alasan bahwa seorang bangsawa tidak pantas bergaul dengan rakyat biasa. Kushina tahu itu. memang hatinya sakit. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia tidak peduli apa pendapat orang tentang dirinya.

Sekarang, Kushina sudah kelas 2 SMA dan berusia 17 tahun. Tak ada yang berubah dari keseharian Kushina, tetap dimanja sebagai seorang putri di rumah dan di jauhi di luar rumah. Sebenarnya dia ingin ada orang yang bisa mengubah kesehariannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, dia yakin tidak ada yang bisa. Ini adalah takdirnya. Orang lain tidak bisa mengubah takdirnya ini.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1, Yoteisetsu -Takdir-_

_._

_._

_._

"Kushina-hime, ayo berangkat!" kata seorang pelayan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Pelayan itu berlari tergepoh-gepoh menuju kamar Kushina. Sudah merupakan tugasnya untuk melayani majikannya yang satu ini.

Namanya adalah Mikoto Uchiha, pelayan paling muda di rumah Kushina itu sudah melayani Kushina sejak berusia 7 tahun dan entah kenapa, umurnya bahkan 1 tahun dibawah kushina dan satu sekolah. Dia ingin memastikan kalau Kushina tidak 100% sendirian saat disekolah. Lagipula, jarang-jarang ada pelayan yang lebih muda daripada tuannya seperti Mikoto.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah mau selesai. Mikoto duluan saja, ya...Nanti aku menyusul, kok!" jawab Kushina dari kamarnya yang besar dan mewah itu. Sekarang Kushina sedang merapikan baju seragam yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Dandanan yang memang sederhana itu entah kenapa membuat Kushina terlihat anggun dan mempesona. Kushinapun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Academy.

.

.

Dan, begitu turun dari mobil Limousinnya, sebuah pemandangan tak biasa terjadi di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Gerbang yang besar itu dipenuhi perempuan–perempuan dengan teriakan melengking disana sini yang membuat Kushina harus menutup telinganya. Dia terus mencoba untuk menembus dinding mengerikan itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi, tetap tidak bisa. Kushinapun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan mengeluarkan Hp dari sakunya.

"Cih, merepotkan," lirih Kushina sambil mengutak-atik Hpnya. Diapun menekan tombol hijau di Hpnya itu.

"Halo. Ya, ini Kushina Uzumaki. Ya, bisa kalian tertibkan perempuan-perempuan liar di gerbang utama Konoha Academy? Bagus. Waktu? Ah, ok, 5 menit," katanya entah kepada siapa. Tapi, yang pasti, tak lama setelah itu, segerombolan tentara berbaju hitam pekat dengan senjata api dan perisai besar di tangannya keluar dari mobil besar yang entah datang dari mana. Mereka menembakkan beberapa tembakan air mata ke arah gerombolan perempuan di gerbang itu dan dengan kasarnya mereka menghamburkan gerombolan di depan gerbang itu. Sekilas mereka nampak seperti Densus 88 dari Indonesia, tapi ternyata pasukan itu adalah para tentara yang sudah dilatih untuk melindungi keluarga Uzumaki.

Tak lama berselang, gerbangpun sedikit demi sedikit menjadi sepi hingga, pada akhirnya, hanya terlihat 3 orang yang masih bertahan, yaitu Mikoto, Kushina, dan seorang siswa berambut kuning.

"Ayo masuk, Mikoto," ajak Kushina. Mikoto mengangguk dan memberikan sekotak bekal yang di buatnya dengan susah payah tadi pagi.

"Ini bekal anda, Kushina-hime. Nanti kita makan bersama-sama,ya?" Mikoto tersenyum saat Kushina menerima bekal buatannya.

"Tentu saja, Mikoto." Merekapun berjalan melewati gerbang besar itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mereka lupakan. Masih ada seorang lagi yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan ke saku celananya, yaitu siswa berambut kuning. Siswa berambut kuning itu menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat Kushina risih. Kushinapun membalas tatapan siswa itu tanpa memerhatikan jalan.

"Ku...Kushina-hime! Awas!" teriak Mikoto begitu melihat Kushina akan tersandung sebuah batu. Tapi sudah terlambat, Kushina sudah terjatuh. Kushinapun mulai berusaha berdiri dengan lengannya yang terluka. Namun dia tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara tawa. Dia mendongak dan melihat siswa berambut kuning itu berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hmmph! Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang putri bangsawan bersujud di hadapanku setelah berhasil menertibkan dinding perempuan yang sengaja kubuat. Lucu sekal!" Kushina menggertakkan giginya. Berani-beraninya orang satu ini menertawakannya. Siswa itu berbalik sambil terus tertawa dengan lantang tanpa membantu Kushina berdiri. Sementara itu, Mikoto menganga melihat majikannya berhasil dipermalukan oleh seorang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

"Kushina-hime! Anda baik-baik saja? Biar kuantar ke UKS!" teriak Mikoto panik begitu sadar Kushina sedang menggertakan giginya. Dia sadar kalau Kushina sedang sangat kesal dan itu bertanda buruk.

"Tidak sama sekali, Mikoto. Bocah itu kurang ajar!. Mikoto, Kamu cari informasi tentang bocah itu sedetil-detilnya dan berikan padaku secepatnya!" perintah Kushina setelah berhasil berdiri dan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Mikoto mengangguk dengan cepat sambil berusaha membantu Kushina berjalan. Mikoto menoleh melihat wajah tuannya itu. Kushina mengerutkan dahinya dan menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah yang memerah. Mikoto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kushinapun berdiam diri selama beberapa jam di UKS bersama sang guru pengawas UKS, Tsunade-sensei. Sudah beberapa kali Kushina membaca majalah yang dipinjamkan guru itu kepadanya. Tapi, tetap saja, dia masih merasa bosan.

"Iiih, bosan...aku kira aku bisa bolos dengan tenang disini," lirih Kushina. Tsunade hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba guru itu teringat pada ponakannya yang baru pindah kesekolah ini.

"Oh, iya, Kushina. Kamu sudah bertemu dengan Minato?" tanya Tsunade. Sebenarnya, dia yakin kalau Kushina bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Minato itu. Dia tahu pasti kalau Kushina tidak akan peduli dengan ucapannya itu.

"Minato? Memangnya dia apa?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu bahkan menyebut Minato dengan kata 'apa'. Padahal, seluruh gadis di akademi ini tahu Minato. Dia adalah anak dari klan Namikaze. Klan yang terpandang. Dia juga anak yang jenius yang memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan, olimpiade dan turnamen tingkat Nasional. Dan yang paling penting, dia adalah pria tampan. Sempurna. Semua gadis ingin menjadikan Minato sebagai pacarnya, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sang ksatria itu.

"Dia keponakanku, Kushina. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Minato. Lagipula dia tampan. Barangkali kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Sesekali kau juga harus tahu tentang percintaan, Kushina..." kata Tsunade-sensei. Kushina hanya melongo. Selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan percintaan.

"Memangnya itu penting? Aku sudah banyak bertemu pria tampan dan itu biasa saja, sensei. Tapi, demi sensei, aku akan jadi penasaran. Ok, bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Kushina dengan ekspresi datar lalu menguap.

"Kau ini. Baiklah, sebentar lagi dia datang. Kebetulan aku tadi memanggilnya kesini untuk membawakan koran hari ini." Kushinapun mengangguk. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, pintu pun mulai terbuka. Seorang siswa masuk dari balik pintu putih itu. Kushina tersentak. Dia kenal siapa siswa itu. Itu siswa yang tadi pagi menertawakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina langsung melompat keluar melalui jendela yang ada tepat disebalahnya.

"Permisi, Bibi. Ini koran yang Bibi minta. Kenapa tidak suruh penjaga sekolah untuk menganbilnya, sih?" kata Minato sambil menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya.

"Itu karena aku tahu kalau kamu pasti akan membolos pada hari pertama masuk semester baru. Kau itu memang tidak pernah berubah, ya..." lirih Tsunade-sensei. Dia mengambil koran yang dibawa keponakannya itu adn meletakkannya dimeja tanpa dilirik sedikitpun.

"Ah, sudahlah...Jadi, Bibi pasti ada perlu denganku, kan?" tanya Minato. Dia ingin memastikan perkiraannya sejak tadi. Dia tahu, sangat jarang bibinya itu menyuruh orang mengambil koran hari ini karena bibinya itu tidak suka membaca koran.

"Ada gadis yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, Minato. Namanya, Kushina Uzumaki...Eh, dimana dia?" Tsunade baru sadar kalau Kushina kabur dari ruangan itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari garak-gerik Kushina tadi.

"Bibi ini bagaimana, sih?" tanya Minato. Diapun naik kekasur yang tadi ditiduri Kushina. Matanya tertuju pada sehelai rambut merah yang tertinggal di pinggir jendela. Minatopun berdehem kecil lalu melihat keluar jendela.

"Kushina Uzumaki, ya...Menarik," lirih Minato sangat pelan. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanya Tsunade. Dia heran melihat tingkah keponakannya yang satu ini.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Kushina-senpai, ayo makan bareng," ajak Mikoto dari luar kelas. Dia memang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pelayan Kushina saat disekolah kerena perintah Kushina. Tapi, Mikoto senang bisa jadi lebih akrab dengan majikannya itu walau hanya di sekolah. Kushina mengangguk lalu mengambil bekal yang tadi pagi diberikan Mikoto kepadanya. Diapun berjalan keluar kalas.

"Ayo, Mikoto. Nanti, keburu kantinnya penuh." Kushinapun berjalan disamping Mikoto sambil sedikit bersiul.

Ya, saat istirahat yang ditungu-tunggupun tiba. Kushina yang baru saja kembali dari UKS itupun berjalan dengan riangnya menuju kantin. Kotak bekal yang terbungkus rapipun sudah siap ditangannya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, sebenarnya Kushina cukup terkejut ketika disuruh berkenalan dengan siswa menyebalkan yang tadi pagi baru saja menertawakannya. Saat melihat kalau orang berambut kuning itu masuk, satu pikiran yang mengalir secara otomatis dipikiran Kushina adalah kata, "Ogah!". Dan sedetik setelah itu, Kushina sudah memutuskan untuk kabur. Sejak awal Kushina memang tidak suka pada siswa yang ternyata bernama Minato itu.

Begitu sampai dikantinpun, Kushina bertemu lagi dengan makhluk kuning itu. Kali ini dia berjalan kearah Kushina. Kushinapun berdecih dan menatap siswa itu dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Namun, tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang siswa yang berbadan besar yang membawa semangkuk mie ramen berlari karah minato dan menbrak Minato. membuat Minato terjatuh dengan mangkuk mie ramen dikepalanya. Kushina terkejut dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk melihat keadaan Minato. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu. Tadi pagi dia ditertawakan. Dia dipermalukuan oleh orang yang sama yang sekarang sedang dalam kondisi memalukan. Kushina tersenyum licik.

Dalam waktu yang singkat Minato sudah dikelilingi banyak orang yang mayoritas adalah perempuan yang menjadi fans berat sisiwa berambut kuning itu.

"Minato-sama, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Aduuuh. Bagaiman ini, baju Minato-kun basah.."

Ya, perkataan semacam itu menghujani Minato. Minato bahkan tidak bisa berdiri karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Sekarang dia sadar, menjadi orang keren ternyata menyusahkan.

"Ehem!" Minato tersentak. Dia kenal suara itu. Itu suara gadis berambut merah yang tadi pagi dia tertawakan. Kushina Uzumaki. Dalam sekejap suasanyapun menjadi tenang. Para gadis tadipun memberikan jalan kepada gadis bermata violet itu menuju tempat Minato. Kushina terdiam. Dia menatap wajah menyebalkan dari orang yang menyebalkan itu lekat-lekat lalu tersenyum licik.

"Hmmph! Lucu sekali, ya...melihat seorang bangsawan yang jenius dan tampan terjatuh dengan mangkuk ramen diatas kepalanya. Bukankah begitu menurutmu, MINATO- SAMA," Kata kushina dengan penekanan dikata terakhirnya lalu berbalik dan tertawa pelan.

"Awas, kau...Dasar Kushina Uzumaki!" geram Minato dia segera bangkit dan menyingkirkan mie-mie yang masih melekat dibadannya itu dan berusaha mengejar Kushina. Tapi apa daya, Kushina sudah pergi duluan dan Minato kehilangan jejaknya.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Kushina tidak bertemu dengan Minato lagi karena gedung tempat kelas mereka berbeda. Menurut data yang diberikan Mikoto, Minato adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA. Dia pindah ke Konoha Academy karena keinginan ayahnya. Selain itu tidak ada informasi lain tentang Minato. Kushina bisa merasa lega. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Kushina tidak akan pernah bertemu Minato lagi.

Malam itu, 4 hari kemudian. Kediaman Uzumaki menjadi semakin sepi ketika sebagian orang dirumah itu sudah terlelap. Namun, suara dering telepon memecahkan kesunyian itu. Seorang pelayan mengambil telepon itu dan segera berlari menuju kamar Kushina.

"Kushina-hime, Kushina-hime! Ada telepon dari tuan besar," teriak pelayan itu. Dia mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Kushina sampai Kushina membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Mikoto! Dari Otou-san?" jawab Kushina setelah keluar dari kamarnya itu. Mikoto hanya mengangguk kecil saat melihat wajah terkejut Kushina. Maklum, sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini orang tua Kushina bahkan tidak menghubungi Kushina karena terlalu sibuk.

"Ini Kushina. Ada apa Otou-san?" tanya Kushina tepat setalah menerima ganggang telepon dari Mikoto. Mikoto, sebagai pelayan yang baik, mundur menjauh dari Kushina. membiarkan gadis itu berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi usiamu 18 tahun, ya..." kata ayah Kushina dari telepon. Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas. Tapi, Kushina tidak memikirkan itu. Pikirannya penuh dengan kecurigaan terhadap ayahnya itu.

"Langsung saja, Otou-san. Tidak perlu basa-basi," jawab Kushina.

"Hm...kamu kenal klan Namikaze' kan, Kushina? Paman Hirou Namikaze?"

"Ya. Tapi, hanya mendengar desas-dedusnya saja. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu paman Hirou. Otou-san tahu, kan, aku tidak peduli."

"Ya. Masalahnya, ayah pernah saling berjanji dengan paman Hirou saat kamu masih di kandungan. Dan..."

"Tunggu! Aku mengerti pemikiran Otou-san. Jadi, Otou-san dan paman Hirou telah melakukan pertunangan kecil-kecilan antara aku dan anaknya paman Hirou waktu masih kecil dan karena umurku sebentar lagi 18 tahun, maka aku harus menikahi anak paman Hirou, begitu? Huh, lucu sekali. Seperti drama saja, ya...Hahahaha," jawab Kushina sembarangan sambil tertawa garing.

"Sayangnya, sebagian besar dari omonganmu itu benar, Kushina. Tapi, Otou-san belum melakukan pertunangan waktu kamu masih kecil. Otou-san memang ingin kamu menikah dengan dengan anak paman Hirou, Masa depanmu akan terjamin nantinya. Jadi, kamu akan ditunangkan dengan anak paman Hirou dalam waktu dekat ini." Kushina terkejut dengan pupil yang mengecil. Tidak terpikir olehnya kalau ayahnya itu akan melakukan hal senekat ini.

"A...ayolah, Otou-san. Jaman sekarang mana ada perjodohan seperti itu! Jangan bercanda!" bantah Kushina. Dia tidak ingin dijodohkan. Walaupun Kushina sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Kushina. kalau kamu menolak pertunangan itu, klan kita akan dipermalukankan. Lagipula, Otou-san sudah terlanjur bilang pada paman Hirou akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu dari anaknya. Kalau kau menolak, masa depanmupun tak terjamin. Lagipula, jika klan kita dipermalukan, kita akan mendapatkan kerugian yang sangat besar dan…" omel ayah Kushina itu tidak jelas dengan penekanan disana sini. Kushina hanya memutar bola matanya. Ayahnya satu ini memang aneh. Kalau sudah berbicara dengan alasan tidak jelas seperti ini, itu berarti ayah Kushina sudah ngotot.

"Ok,ok! Terserah Otou-san saja! Aku mau tidur!" bentak Kushina kepada ayahnya itu. Kushina tahu, dia tidak bisa membantah omongan ayahnya. Kushina berdecih dan mengembalikan ganggang telepon itu kepada Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Kushina-hime?" tanya Mikoto. Dia tahu betul kalau Kushina kesal dengan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Kau diam saja, ya, Mikoto. Jangan bilang siapapun." Kushinapun membisikkan inti dari pembicaraannya tadi kepada Mikoto. Mikoto terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Kushina itu. Semua orang juga pasti terkejut begiu tahu kalau Kushina akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang bahkan belum dia kenal.

"Apa itu benar, Kushina-hime? Kenapa tidak ditolak saja?" tanya Mikoto. Dia tidak percaya kalau Kushina akan menerima tawaran ayahnya itu.

"Mana mungkin. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terlihat bahwa keinginan Otou-san sudah bulat. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya semudah itu," jelas Kushina. Dia berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi, sebelum masuk kekamarnya, dia menoleh dan menatap Mikoto.

"Sudahlah... Yang penting kita istirahat dulu malam ini. Oyasumi, Mikoto," katanya lalu menguap dan memasuki kamar itu. Kushina membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Dia menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Pikirannya sedang sangat penuh malam ini.

"Perjodohan, ya...Dasar Otou-san, ada-ada saja," lirih Kushina sebelum benar-benar tertidur. Dia tidak peduli siapa yang akan dijodahkan dengannya atau apapun itu. Karena Kushina juga tidak peduli dengan masalah percintaannya. Toh, tidak ada yang mau mencintainya begitu tahu sifat asli kushina yang egois dan keras kepala itu. Yah, untuk malam ini Kuahina masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setidaknya, untuk mempersiapkan diri mengahadapi hari esok yang akan jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kushina-hime! Gawat! Ini gawat sekali!" teriak Mikoto histeris. Gadis itu berlari kearah Kushina yang sedang menikmati sarapannya pagi ini. Ya, setelah mengetahui kalau Kushina akan dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, pagi ini Mikoto mendapat berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari ayah Kushina.

"Ada apa, sih. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut…" Tanya Kushina setelah bersusah payah menelan makannan dimulutnya. Untung ssaja dia tidak tersedak.

"Ini gawat,hime! Subuh tadi, tuan besar menelepon dan karena Kushina-hime belum bangun, jadi tuan besar bilang ke saya kalau…" Mikoto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kushina agak kencang. Itu membuat Kushina sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Tapi, Mikoto tidak peduli. Info yang akan dia ceritakan ini jauh akan lebih mengejutkan Kushina.

"Tenang dulu, Mikoto….Kalau begitu aku malah tidak mengerti, kan…"

"Ok…tuan besar bilang kalau yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kushina–hime adalah…"

"Siapa?"

"Minato Namikaze, Siswa berambut kuning yang kemarin menertawakan Kushina-hime atau kakaknya, Shikoto Namikaze, seoarang musisi dan…Kushina-hime! Anda baik-baik saja? Kushina-hime! Kushina-hime, kenapa sampai pingsan begini!"

**Tbc…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Akhirnya beres juga chapter pertama ini. Di fic sebelumnya, kenrai bilang tidak cocok dengan cerita berchapter….tapi malah menulis cerita berchapter lagi… hahaha..maksa banget' sih... tapi, sayang juga kalau ide cerita kenrai dibiarkan menumpuk di otak.<strong>

**Kenrai sudah mencoba untuk lebih teliti lagi kali ini. Bagaimana? Masih typo' kan? Namanya juga manusia...di fic kali ini akan muncul banyak oc. Habis, kenrai nggak begitu hapal nama karakter yang seumuran dengan Minato dan Kushina. kalau ada teman-temen yang berbaik hati mau mengingatkan kenrai, kenrai akan lebih berterima kasih..**

**kenrai mohon dengan sangat memohon, review, please! -dengan keringat bercucuran-**


	2. Chapter 2, watashi no kibou

**Waaaa! Ini dia " My Love Monogatari" chapter 2!**

**Agak susah mencari ide untuk kelangsungan cerita ini. Soalnya, yang disaranin sama temen Kenrai cume ide ceritanya bukan alur cerita ( hahaha). Tapi, berkat semuanya, apapun terasa mudah. Pokoknya, terima kasih banyaaaak yang sangat banyaaak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung Kenrai selama ini.**

**Susah juga curi waktu untuk mengetik cerita ini. Karena ulangan harian makin menjadi trend disekolah dan Pr-pun semakin menumpuk. Huhuhu..kalau ingat itu, Kenrai jadi menangis, deh..**

**Ok, dari pada membaca tulisan tak bermakna diatas,langsung saja, let's start!**

**My thank: to...God, Kira-chan, my friend, my family and silent reader. Arigato gozaimasu~~!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto yang saya hormati. Sebungkuk apapun saya memohon, tidak akan diberikan.**

**Warning!: dicerita ini, kenrai buat Minato sangat ooc supaya berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka jangan memaksakan diri membaca fic kenrai ini. Nanti patah tulang (?). Oh iya, di chapter ini akan mulai bermunculan oc dan benyak typo yang akan memanaskan otak anda.**

**Dont like, dont read!**

" Ya, sensei. Kushina-senpai tadi pagi pingsan dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Ya, saya juga izin mau merawat Kushina-senpai. Ya, terima kasih, sensei." Mikoto menutup teleponnya dan berpaling melihat kondisi Kushina yang masih pingsan. Dia tidak menyangka majikannya ini sangat shock ketika mengetahui siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Setelah cukup lama menunggu Kushina siuman, akhirnya mata Kushina sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka.

" Mikoto, syukurlah...berarti tadi hanya mimpi. Hahaha!" tawa Kushina garing. Gadis bermata violet itu mulai duduk. Mikoto hanya menunduk. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi, Mikoto lebih tidak bisa kalau harus membohongi Kushina.

" Em...Sayangnya, Kushina-hime...um...tadi itu bukan mimpi. Tapi, tolong dengarkan saya sampai selesai." pinta Mikoto.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 2, Watashi no Kibou –harapanku-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mikoto menggenggam bahu Kushina dan menatap mata violet Kushina dengan tatapan serius. Kushina sendiri terkejut saat melihat tatapan Mikoto yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

" Kushina-hime akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari Hirou Namikaze' kan? Untungnya, putra Hirou Namikaze ada dua. Dan Kushina-hime dibiarkan memilih salah satu diantaranya. Jadi..."

" Aku tidak harus dengan bocah kuning itu'kan? Syukurlah...pilihan yang satu lagi siapa?" potong Kushina dengan senyum yang mulai mekar diwajahnya. Dia lega. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk menjauhi Minato. Setidaknya.

" Shikato Namikaze." Mikotopun ikut tersenyum manis. Tatapan tajamnya lenyap entah kemana. Yang pasti, dia senang Kushina tidak shock lagi.

" Seperti apa orangnya? Apa orangnya juga menyebalkan seperti durian kuning itu? atau malah lebih menyebalkan? Apa dia kakaknya durian kuning? Apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Kushina panjang lebar. Dia tidak suka kalau orang seperti Minatolah yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

" Entah. Tuan besar hanya menyebutkan namanya saja. Sudahlah, Kushina-hime...anda harus beristirahat dulu." Kushinapun mengangguk dan kembali tidur. Bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau dia tidak sekolah hari ini. Yah,itulah Kushina...

.

.

Besoknya, Kushina sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, sekarang Kushina sedang menunggu Mikoto menyiapkan mobil untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi, setelah menunggu cukup lama, yang datang malah sebuah Limousine hitam yang tidak dikenalnya. Limousin itu berhenti didepan Kushina. Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. Perasaan buruk menghantui pikirannya. Kaca pengemudi limousin itu mulai dibuka oleh sang pengemudi. Kushina tersentak ketika melihat sesuatu berwana kuning dari balik kaca jendela.

" Ke...kenapa kau ada disini!" teriak Kushina histeris. Minato Namikaze, orang yang menjadi calon tunangannya itu tersenyum licik saat melihat ekspresi Kushina yang bisa dibilang lucu itu.

" Hm? Paman Okatsu Uzumaki menyuruhku menjemputmu, Baka Hime-chan. Ini juga bukan mauku..." jelas Minato. Dia mengcungkan jempolnya kebelakang. Memberi tanda kepada Kushina untuk masuk ke limousinnya itu.

" Otou-san menyuruhmu menjemputku? Huh,merepotkan sekali….Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" Kushina menatap Minato itu lekat-lekat. Dia benar-benar tidak mau diantar oleh orang itu ke sekolah. Apapun yang akan terjadi.

" Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau menolak, sih, tidak masalah. Sampai jumpa disekolah, Baka Hime-Chan..." Minatopun menutup kembali kaca jendela mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Mikoto datang tanpa mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar Kushina kesekolah. Kushina terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa semua mobilnya disita polisi? Yah, semua mobilnya tidak mungkin disita polisi. Tapi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

" Mikoto, kamana mobilnya?" tanya Kushina setelah melihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan itu. Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Dia memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil berkata," Em…Hime…um..maaf, tapi mobilnya sedang di service. Lagipula, Tuan besar melarang mobil kita keluar dari kawasan kediaman uzumaki. Jadi.."

" Jalan kaki? Cih, apa' sih yang dipikirkan Otou-san! Menyuruh si durian kuning menjemputku lalu melarang mobil keluar dari sini! Uurgh…Mikoto, ayo kita berangkat!" Kushina menarik tangan mikoto dan berjalan keluar dari kediamannya itu. Tentunya dengan kerutan didahinya.

" Um…Hime, Fugaku menungguku disana. Maaf, tapi..." Mikoto menunduk. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kushina ataupun Fugaku. Dia bingung. Kushina menghela nafas. Gadis berambut merah itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu Mikoto, membuat Mikoto mendongak dan membalas tatapannya.

" Tidak apa, Mikoto. Aku' kan sudah besar. Kamu bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama Fugaku. Tapi, nanti kita tetap makan berdua, ya..?" kata Kushina. Dia tidak ingin membuat Mikoto kecewa. Kushina sadar kalau selama ini dia sudah membuat Mikoto kerepotan melayani permintaannya. Kushinapun sadar kalau perkataannya tidak nyambung. Dia sadar kalau tadi dialah yang meminta Mikoto menemaninya. Tapi dia tidak bisa begini terus. Mikotopun mengangguk dan berpaling dari Kushina. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan sayu menuju gerbang, tempat Fugaku menunggunya disana. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Kushina. Kushina hanya melambaikan tangannya sampai Mikoto berangkat ke sekolah.

" Cih, ini semua karena durian kuning sialan itu!" teriak Kushina dalam hati. Mau tidak mau diapun mulai berjalan kaki kesekolah.

.

.

.

.

" Uuugh...akhirnya sampai juga. Bisa gempor kakiku kalau disuruh pulang-pergi jalan kaki begini," lirih Kushina. Awalnya, Kushina berniat memasuki kelasnya dan langsung beristirahat sejenak. Tapi, tanpa dia sadari, Minato sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Kushina yang kelelahan.

" Bagimana rasanya, Baka Hime - chan? Harusnya kamu mau kuantar tadi. Tapi, bukan salahku juga, sih.." Sapa Minato. Dia sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakannya, ini juga bukan salahnya. Minato hanya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan padanya dan gadis berambut merah itu menolaknya.

" %& *^#! Ngapain kamu disini! Kelasmu' kan ada diseberang sana!" teriak Kushina histeris ketika menyadari kehadiran Minato. Ya, tanpa mereka sadari, para siswa lainpun mulai berdatangan untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua.

" Oh, jadi kau mengusirku? Hei, coba kamu pikir baik-baik, Baka Hime-chan. Aku juga tidak akan mau kesini kalau tidak disuruh Otou-san! Tapi, tidak masalah. Aku juga sangat senang kalau kau mengusirku. Sampai jumpa, BAKA Hime-chan!" Minatopun berjalan melewati Kushina. Sementara Kushina menjadi sangat kesal karena tingkah Minato itu. Diapun melepas sepatunya dan dengan kasarnya Kushina melempar sepatu itu kearah Minato.

" Hei, APA KAMU TIDAK BISA BACA! NAMAKU KUSHINA UZUMAKI! APA AYAHMU TIDAK MENGAJARIMU MEMANGGIL NAMA ORANG DENGAN LEBIH SOPAN!" teriak Kushina.

" Heh, itu sudah lebih sopan daripada melempar sepatu kearah kakak kelasmu! Harusnya kamu yang mesti di ajari sopan santun, dasar Baka hime!"

" Hah? Dasar, durian kuning berjalan!"

" Apa katamu? Setidaknya semua orang suka durian! Memangnya ada yang suka dengan baka hime? Mustahil!"

" Aku tidak peduli! Tapi, setidaknya, hargai aku!"

" Hei, pikir baik-baik dengan otakmu itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghargaimu sebelum kau melempar sepatumu itu!"

" Kamu tidak pernah menghargaiku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu! Harusnya kamu yang harus mengasah otak dengan baik, Minato – SENPAI!"

" EHEM! Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san, ikut aku sekarang." seorang guru dengan rambut kuningnya berdiri diantara mereka berdua. Adu mulut yang terjadi cukup keras itupun terhenti seketika. Tsunade-sensei, guru yang melerai mereka itupun menarik lengan kedua siswa itu dan memaksa mereka mengikuti lengkah kaki sang guru kesehatan itu.

" Bibi, aku tidak salah! Cewek tidak tahu sopan santun itu yang memulainya..." bantah Minato. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi Minato bisa menghela nafas lega, karena dia berurusan dengan bibinya bukan guru lain. Setidaknya dia masih aman. Minatopun tersenyum.

" Sensei, aku tidak akan melempar sepatuku kalau DIA bisa memanggil nama orang dengan lebih sopan." Kushina membalas perkataan mianto yang (memang) terkesan menuduhnya itu. sama seperti Minato, dia juga belum pernah diperlakukan seprti itu. Sekarangpun perasaannya sangat tidak karuan. Tapi, kushina masih merasa tidak bersalah. Dia tidak akan mau mengalah kalau berurusan dengan Minato.

" DIAM!" bentak Tsunade. Guru itupun membuka ruang kesehatan dan memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu. Guru menatap kedua muridnya satu persatu. Sebenarnya, lucu juga melihat Minato yang kepalanya benjol karena sepatu kushina. Tsunade sendiri baru pertama kali melihat keadaan minato yang seperti itu.

" Minato Namikaze. Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan, jangan panggil aku bibi saat sedang disekolah. Sekarang lihat kepalamu. Huh, apa jadinya kalau ayahmu tahu kau berani menghina seorang gadis sampai membuatnya marah. Kau dalam masalah besar, Namikaze-san. Tapi...kali ini kau dimaafkan." Tsunade mengakhiri ceramahnya untuk minto dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Minato hanya menghela nafas. Bukan sebuah masalah besar kalau ayahnya tahu kelakuannya itu. Tsunade mengangguk dan beralih pada Kushina. Dia memerhatikan Kushina secara seksama.

" Kushina Uzumaki. Kau tidak perlu melempar sepatu seprti itu. Bagaimanapun, disini sekolah, Uzumaki-san. Berbuat hal seperti itu tidak diperkenankan. Kau juga dimaafkan. Tapi ingat, jangan diulangi. Kalau Minato kembali berbuat sesuatu yang tidak sopan, kau bisa melaporkannya padaku." Kata Tsunade. Kushina menunduk. Dia tidak ingin imagenya sebagai seorang bangsawan ini tercoreng. Otaknya terus berputar mencari jalan terbaik.

" Baik, Tsunade-sensei. Saya juga merasa bersalah. Seharusnya saya tidak melemparkan sepatu saya kepada Namikaze-senpai. Saya juga tidak bisa mengontrol emosi saya saat itu. Saya harus lebih menghormati senpai sebagaimana mestinya. Kalau begitu, apa saya sudah boleh keluar?" bohong Kushina. Semua perkataan yang tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut seorang Kushina Uzumaki itu hanya untuk mempertahankan imagenya. Sebanarnya, Kushina eneg memanggil Minato dengan sebutan sopan seperti tadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

" Huh, akhirnya ngerti juga, dasar Baka him..aaauw!" Minato mengelus kepalnya yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah tepukkan keras dari Tsunade. Tapi benar juga, beberapa menit sebelumnya Kushina masih memanggilnya dengan " durian kuning" atau apapun itu dan sekarang kushina tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal. Aneh.

" Senpai, saya tidak sebodoh yang anda pikirkan. Sampai jumpa." Kushinapun berbalik. Kesal rasanya memanggil orang yang selama ini selalu mengejeknya dengan panggilan sopan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu. Gadis 17 tahun itu berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong sekolah. Dia sudah terlanjur berniat bolos sejak tadi pagi, jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk keluyuran sampai puas hari ini.

" Kemana, ya...mobil tidak bisa keluar dari rumah. Masa' aku harus jalan kaki ke mana-mana, sih..," pikir Kushina. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan bersantai disana. Dengan senyum yang ada di wajahnya, Kushina terus berjalan sambil sedikit tersnyum.

Begitu sampai di taman belakang sekolah, dia kembali dikejutkan oleh seoarang pria berambut kuning. Untuk sesaat kushina kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Pikirannya menuju pada seorang siswa yang berambut kuning, Minato Namikaze. Tapi, kalau dilihat lebih teliti. Orang itu tidak menggunakan seragam Konoha Academy seperti semua siswa disini. Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru. Mana ada guru yang bersantai di belakang sekolah sambil bermain gitar?. Kushinapun memutuskan untuk mendekati orang misterius itu.

" Anu...boleh duduk disitu?" tanya Kushina begitu berada didekat orang itu. Orang itupun mendongak dan menatap Kushina. Kushina terkejut. Orang ini mirip sekali dengan Minato. Rambutnya kuning, postur tubuhnya juga. Hanya saja, warna matanya berbeda. Warna safir yang menusuk milik Minato jauh berbeda dari warna hijau menyejukkan milik orang ini.

" Kanapa? Apa aku menyeramkan?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Kesannya jauh berbeda dari Minato. Dan itu membuat Kushina nyaman berada didekat pria itu.

" Tidak, hanya saja anda mengingatkan saya pada seseorang yang saya benci. Maaf..." Kushina membungkuk. Merasa bersalah karena telah salah menduga. Orang itupun tersenyum. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya untuk menyuruh kushina duduk disitu. Kushina mengangguk dan duduk ditempat itu.

" Kamu pasti bisa menyanyi' kan? " tanya orang itu. Kushina mengelus-elus dagunya. Dia tidak terlalu pandai menyanyi, tapi karena orang itu sudah menggenjreng gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat Kushina kenal, Kushinapun mau tidak mau mulai menyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Minato masih berada di ruang kesehatan. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini.

" Bibi, kenapa Otou-san menyetujui permintaan paman Okatsu untuk menjodohkan salah satu diantara kami dengan gadis merah itu?" tanya Minato kepada bibinya . Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Tidak tahu. Dari dulu pikirannya memang sulit ditebak. Tapi menurutku, itu karena kalau kalian dibiarkan, kalian akan jomblo seumur hidup. Khususnya kamu, Minato. Kalian' kan tidak pernah peduli soal masalah percintaan." Jawab Tsunade santai. Dia melihat ke balik jendela. Sebenarnya, karena ruang kesehatan ini ada di lantai 3, Tsunade bisa melihat kushina dan 'orang itu' sedang bersantai dari jendela yang menghadap ke belakang sekolah.

" A..aku jadi tambah eneg..." lirih Minato.

" Yah, kalau kamu tidak suka, kamu bisa memberikan Kushina pada kakaknu, kan?" kata Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina .

" Ah, bibi benar. Kakak pasti suka dengan tipe seperti itu." Minatopun tersenyum puas. Tapi, Entah karena AC diruangan itu rusak, atau tenggorokan Minato sedang sakit, yang pasti, Minato merasa panas.

" Kau benar. Meraka serasi sekali. Coba kau lihat itu." kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk pasangan Kushina dan orang yang ternyata adalah kakak Minato itu. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu tertutup yang cukup keras.

" Lho, Minato?"

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~TBC~~~~<strong>

**Waa! Ini dia "My love monogatari" chapter 2!**

**judul ini juga adalah saran dari teman kenrai. Kenrai sendiri bingung apa artinya. Tapi, katanya, monogatari itu 'cerita' dalam bahasa jepang dan 'my love' diambil dari bahsa ingris yang semua orang tahu artinya. Jadi, kalau digabungkan jadinya "cerita cintaku". Kenrai bilang ini adalah judul gadi-gado dan kenrai suka. **

**satu lagi, walaupun sudah diberi tahu cara penulisan yang benar, otak kenrai yang masih baru ini belum bisa terlalu menyerapnya. jadi, kalau masih banyak typo, mohon dimaafkan.  
><strong>

**Yah, seperti kata kenra diawal cerita, cerita ini tidak akan jadi tanpa bantuan teman-teman semua~~~.. sampai jumpa di chapter 3, daaagh!**

**Ups, sebelum lupa, mohon RIPIU (REVIEW) nya!**


	3. Chapter 3, Hitori de

**Yooo! Kenrai datang lagi! **

**Maaf update chapternya lama banget. Kenrai ada masalah dengan laptop dan juga flashdisk , jadinya lama. Maaf, maaf! Masalah penulisan juga banyak kesalahan. Huwaaa, malunya. Karena itu, Kenrai tidak kuasa kalau disuruh baca lagi fic-fic yang sudah di-publish. Takut dan juga malu. Tapi, terima kasih untuk yang mengingatkan Kenrai tentang kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Karena, jujur, kenrai tidak berani baca ulang untuk memperbaiki. Maaaaaf! Gomen ne~~~!**

**Um, soal review, akan Kenrai balas lewat PM. Jadi, jangan lupa dibalas, supaya bisa lebih akrab dan beradab (?). Kenrai bingung mau nulis apa lagi, jadi langsung saja, let's start!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik yang mulia Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thank to…: All reader, god and my friends.**

**Warning: OOC,OC, Typo, Guajhe, Jayus, dll. Sediakan obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga. Sakit berlanjut, tanggung sendiri.**

**Don't like, Don't read~~~ **

_Minato terus berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kakinya melangkah begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hati Minato resah. Siswa elit itu terus berlari sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat berjalan dengan lesu kearahnya. Dan, tak lama kemudian, Minato sudah berhasil menabrak gadis itu._

" _Auw… kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, kau Uchiha Mikoto' kan?" Minato mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Mikoto berdiri. Mikoto tersenyum manis seperti biasanya dan berdiri tanpa bantuan Minato. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak butuh bantuan dari tentu saja, hal itu membuat Minato agak kesal._

" _Benar. Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu Namikaze-senpai disini. Em, apa Nimakaze-senpai tahu dimana Kushina-senpai?" Tanya Mikoto. Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 3, Hitori de -Sendirian-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

" Eh, kau' kan pelayan pribadi…" jawab Minato sebelum akhirnya dipotong oleh Mikoto.

" Stt….Kushina- senpai tidak mengizinkan kata-kata itu keluar disekolah. Jadi, Namikaze-senpai juga jangan mengatakan itu. Ah, tadi saya sudah mencarinya dikelas, tapi tidak ketemu. Kata para senpai yang lain, Kushina-senpai dan Namikaze-senpai sedang beurusan dengan Tsunade - sensei. Jadi…." jelas Mikoto. Dia sangat berharap kalau Minato tahu dimana Kushina berada. Hari ini ia sampai membolos demi mencari kushina.

" Oh, tadi memang aku bersama bocah itu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Memangnya kenapa, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Minato. Minato bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia berbohong. Dia tahu Kushina sekarang berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu.

" Kushina-senpai itu tidak punya banyak teman. Saya hanya tidak mau Kushina-senpai sendirian. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu…." Mikoto menghela nafas. Agak kecewa, tapi dia tidak boleh patah semangat untuk mencari kushina. Dia kembali berjalan melewari Minato dengan lesunya. Minato hanya terdiam. Yang dia tahu adalah Kushina itu gadis yang egois, Keras kepala dan kasar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kushina selalu sendirian. Jujur, Minato sendiri tidak pernah merasa sendirian. Selalu ada orang yang bisa diajak ngomong. Jadi, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kushina dan juga perkataan Mikoto.

" Dia…sendirian? Orang bodoh memang harus sendirian' kan?" lirih Minato sebelum akhirnya dia sadar, dia harus pergi ke taman belakang secepatnya. Minato kembali berlari dengan kencang ketaman belakang sekolah. Tujuan awalnya sejak awal.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang dari Hokaido, begooo!" teriak Minato begitu berada cukup dekat dengan Kushina dan orang asing yang hampir serupa dengannya. Orang itu menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan bengkit berdiri untuk berjalan kearah Minato.

" Bukannya aku sudah mengirim E-mail kemarin? Tidak dibaca?" kata orang asing itu. Dia menepuk pundak Minato yang tingginya sejajar dengannya.

" Aku….Handphoneku kemaren di serobot perempuan-perempuan gila disekolah. Mana bisa aku tahu. Kenapa tidak telepon ke rumah?" Tanya minato dengan wajah polosnya, jauh dari image-nya selama ini. Sekarang, sudah keluar sifat aslinya Minato. Dia adalah orang blak-blakan yang manja. Oleh karena itu, dia berusaha supaya kedua sifat memalukannya itu tidak muncul didepan umum. Tapi dia lupa, Kushina masih memperhatikan mereka.

Sementara kedua orang serupa itu berbicara, Kushina yang sedari tadi melihat hanya menga-nga. Dipenglihatan Kushina, melihat kedua orang itu seperti melihat Minato bercermin. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat mirip.

" Um….Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kushina. Minato dan orang asing itu menoleh kearah kushina.

" Jangan-jangan kamu belum memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Minato. Orang asing itu mengangguk.

" Kau saja yang memperkenalkanku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memperkenalkan diri sendri. Tapi, jangan terlalu detail. Kau mengerti' kan?" pinta orang itu. Minato terdiam. Dia mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah Kushina. Diikuti oleh orang asing itu dibelakangnya.

" Minato, kau kenal orang itu?" Tanya Kushina lagi. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia memanggil Minato dengan namanya. Minato sendiri terkejut. Sejak hampir satu minggu yang lalu dia bertemu gadis bermata violet ini, dia selalu dipanggil durian kuning atau yang sejenisnya. Tapi kali ini dia dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya tanpa memaksa gadis itu. Jujur, Minato merasa agak senang mendengarnya. Tapi, demi image-nya, dia membalas pertanyaan kushina dengan berkata, " Heei, kau panggil aku apa?".

Alis Kushina terangkat sebelah dengan kerutan dikeningnya. Dengan lantang dia berkata, " Memangnya kau tidak senang kalau dipanggil dengan namamu? Dasar, durian tetaplah DURIAN!". Minato terdiam. Dia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata ' Kau katakan itu lagi dan aku akan memukulmu sampai remuk'.

" Jadi?" lanjut Kushina meminta penjelasan. Dia tidak mempedulikan pandangan Minato, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kepastian.

" Kau…masa' kau tidak kenal dia?" Tanya Minato lagi dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tapi, tatapannya tetap tidak beubah. Masih mencekam.

" Dia vocalist dari sebuah band yang terkenal! Kau ini kampungan sekali." Lanjut Minato. Kushina kini membalas tatapan Minato dengan aura menyeramkan yang terpancar di tubuhnya. Orang asing yang mirip dengan minato, yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang minatopun menengahi kedua orang yang bernar- benar "Akrab" itu.

" Namaku, Reei. Vocalist dari key's rage band. Salam kenal, Kushina-chan." kata Reei dengan dengan senyum yang benar- benar indah dan menawan. Kushina langsung menoleh ke arah Reei.

" Ka…karage band?" Tanya Kushina mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Mana mungkin ada band terkenal yang bernama "Ayam goreng".

" Dasar bodoh. Makanya, lebih baik gunakan otakmu lebih sering sebelum itu karatan." Kata Minato dengan senyum yang bagi kushina adalah sebuah penghinaan. Sebenarnya, itu memang sebuah ejekkan yang dilemparkan Minato untuk Kushina secara-Cuma-Cuma.

" Apa katamu?" Tanya Kushina. Dia mendekatkan telinganya kearah Minato. Tentunya dengan gertakkan giginya, tanda emosi yang semakin meningkat.

" MAKANYA, GUNAKAN OTAKMU LEBIH SERING SEBELUM ITU KARATAN." Ulang Minato dengan suara yang lebih keras. Kushina menggertakkan giginya lebih keras. Dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat dengan keras di perut minato, Kushina bisa mambuat kakak kelasnya itu terpelanting kebelakang hingga membentur sebuah pohon jati yang besar.

" Aaaw…. Dasar perempuan jadi-jadian." Kata Minato lagi. Minato tahu dia akan mendapat sebuah pukulan lagi dari kata-katanya yang memang sudah keterlaluan itu. Yah, itu juga sudah menjadi baginya resikonya.

" Rugi aku memanggilmu dengan namamu! Durian kuning sialaaan! " teriak Kushina lalu kembali melemparkan salah satu sepatunya dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala Minato yang brilian. Reei terbelalak. Baru kali ini dia melihat Minato diperlakukan sebegini kasarnya oleh perempuan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Reei tertawa kecil.

" Hmph, kalian akrab sekali. Aku iri melihat kalian…. Em…" kata Reei . Dia mengangkat lengannya dan melihat jam tangan analog di lengannya menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Dan itu berarti sudah hampir saatnya dia dan personil band lainnya perform di subuah acara televisi besar.

" Ah, aku harus pergi…" lirih Reei. Dia berbalik dan berlari ke gerbang belakang sekolah. Rambut kuningnya berkibar di tiup angin. Reei menepuk keningnya dan berbalik. Ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan. Dia kambali berlari. Tapi, kali ini dia berlari kearah Kushina. Minato yang masih menahan sakit di bawah pohon jati, merasa sebuah kejanggalan dalam hatinya.

Reei berhanti tepat didepan Kushina. Dia menyalipkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut merah Kushina yang panjang terurai.

" Reei, apa yang kau laku..hmph!" Reei mengunci bibir Kushina dengan bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang pertama untuk Kushina diberikan oleh Reei, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kushina sudah berusaha memberontak. Tapi Reei menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan erat. Hal itu pastilah membuat wajah Kushina menjadi semerah rambutnya. Entah sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut….

.

.

Setelah cukup lama Reei melumat lidah kushina dengan lembut, kini dia mulai melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kushina. Dia ingat kalau dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama dengan Kushina. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

" Itu salam dariku, Kushina - chan. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!" Kata Reei. Dia mengambil gitarnya. Agak lucu melihat Kushina yang merona. Karena faktanya, Kushina tidak pernah merona didepan laki-laki. Tapi Reei seakan tidak peduli. Dengan gitar kesayangannya berada di tangan kiri, dia berjalan mendekati Minato. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga minato.

" Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, Minato~~"bisik Reei. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu kembali berlari menuju gerbang belakang Konoha Academy yang besar itu. Sebuah senyum kemenangan mekar diwajah yang menawan itu.

" Hm…ini akan jadi menarik. Iya' kan, otoutou?" lirih Reei diantara senyumannya.

.

.

Kushina masih tersungkur di tanah. Tatapannya sayu dengan wajah yang merona. Dia menutupi mulutnya. Begitu banyak kejadian menimpanya hari ini. Sebuah hari yang berat bagi mentalnya. Dia menoleh kearah Minato. Berharap pria berambut kuning itu memberikan sebuah penjelasan. Namun, sudah cukup lama suasana disekitarnya menjadi bisu.

" Minato….apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kushina dengan suara kecil. Dia tidak yakin Minato mendengar suaranya itu. Tapi, pendengaran Minato tidak seburuk perkiraannya. Minato memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kushina. Dia menjongkok disamping Kushina. Hal itu membuat kushina kembali terkejut. Belum lagi ketika Minato mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Maaf. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kau tidak usah gemetaran begitu. Aku jadi risih, tahu.." Bisik Minato dengan lembut. Dia tahu kalau Kushina gemetaran. Menurut perkiraannya, ini adalah ciuman pertama Kushina. Dan, tentang sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, sesungguhnya disebabkan karena, pria yang elegan itu mempunyai satu kelemahan yang turun temurun diwariskan pada garis klan Namikaze. Yaitu, tangisan wanita. Dan, dimata Minato, Kushina terlihat seperti gadis yang telah kehilangan asa. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai air matanya tumpah.

" A…apa maksudmu? Apa dewa telah mengutukmu hingga sifatmu berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Kushina terang-terangan. Namun begitu, tatapannya masih tetap sayu. Tak seperti biasanya. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap Kushina. Dia tersenyum. Sebuah keinginan muncul di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin melihat gadis ini menangis.

" Dewa tidak bisa mengutuk orang setampan aku, kau tahu?" Kata pria bermata safir itu. Dari matanya terpancar sebercak cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dia yakin sekali, Kushina pasti jatuh hati saat menerima tatapannya.

" Mungkin saja dewa sedang sakit mata sepertimu…. Pokoknya, kamu pasti dikutuk dewa, Minato. tingkahmu menjadi aneh" balas Kushina. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan Minato. tatapan seperti apapun yang datang dari Minato tidak akan mempengaruhinya. Memang kushina adalah gadis yang tidak peka.

" Hei, jangan menakutiku seperti itu, bego. Dewa tidak sembarangan kalau mengutuk orang. Paling-paling kamu yang kena kutuk." Minato mengacak-acak rambut Kushina sampai benar-benar berantakkan sebagai balasan dari perkataan kushina tadi.

" Enak aja. Mana berani dewa mengutukku. Kau saja jatuh saat menerima pukulanku, payah." Kushina memajukan mulutnya sembari menata kembali rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, jadi bukan hal yang besar jika rambutnya terlihat berantakkan. Minato yang melihat kushina yang merapikan rambutnya dari dekatpun menolehkan kepalanya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Kushina terlihat manis tadi.

" A..aku tidak payah. Hanya mengalah…" balas Minato yang masih membelakangi Kushina. Kushina tersenyum licik. Dia tahu benar kalau pria yang sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya salalu membuat emosi Kushina meningkat tajam itu sedang menahan malu. Tapi, Kushina tetaplah Kushina. Dia gadis yang tidak peka.

" Wajahmu memerah, Minato~~"

" Siapa bilang?" Minato langsung menoleh kembali kearah Kushina. Tapi sekarang dengan urat yang terlihat dikeningnya. Siapa laki-laki yang tidak marah jika dia dibilang merona? Tapi, dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sempat memerah. Jadi apa boleh buat…

" Berarti aku menang darimu! Sekarang bersujudlah dihadapanku dan turuti perintahku, wahai orang payah!" kata Kushina. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Minato dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan. Sekarang gadis berambut merah itu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan membuat Minato sedikit lega.

" Aaah! Rugi aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

" Untuk apa kau khawatir? memangnya aku anakmu apa?"

" Karena kebodohanmu ituu! Haaaah…. Percuma menjelaskannya pada gagak merah menyebalkan ini. " Minato berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kushina, menuju gedung dimana UKS berada. Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Termaksud pikirannya mengenai Kushina. Setidaknya, dia bisa ngemil sesuatu di UKS atau tidur.

" Dasar durian kuning menyebalkaaaan!" teriak Kushina. Minato menutupi telinganya dan tetap berjalan menjauh seolah tidak mendengar teriakkan Kushina itu. Dari kujauhan dia melihat Mikoto berlari kecil kearahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kushina yang sedari tadi dicari oleh gadis keturunan Uchiha itu. Minato tersenyum dan dengan langkah yang pasti dia berjalan melalui gadis berambut hitam pekat itu. Dia bisa menjadi lebih lega jika harus meninggalkan Kushina bersama dengan Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang dan kini Minato berada di ruang klub kendo, klub yang telah dia tekuni selama 2 tahun. Sebagai senior diklub itu, dia selalu hadir untuk melatih para junior dibantu dengan Fugaku. Fugaku Uchiha sendiri juga merupakan adik kelas Minato, tapi kemampuannya sudah sejajar dengan Minato yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Namun begitu, Fugaku adalah anak yang susah bersosialisai, jadi kebanyakkan Minatolah ynag melatih junior yang lain. Hanya dengan Minato saja dia bisa sedikit terbuka. Bahkan, Minato tahu kalau Fugaku menjalin hubungan dengan Mikoto Uchiha yang merupakkan saudara jauhnya, walaupun baru tadi pagi dia berbicara dengan Mikoto.

" Fugaku, kau urus itu sebentar, aku ada telepon dari keluarga." Perintah Minato. Minato yang awalnya sedang membantu manager merapikan tempat yang akan di gunakan latihan, berpaling dan berjalan menuju ruang loker. Tak ada orang disana. Dia mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dari dalam sakunya. Kemarin handphone-nya dirampas oleh para fans fanatiknya. Untungnya, sebagai seorang bangsawan yang bergelimang harta, dengan mudahnya dia membeli Hp baru. Kali ini dia lebih berhati-hati dan hanya menghidupkan getaran saja di Hp barunya itu.

Minato memandangi layar itu sejenak dan menerima telepon dari ayahnya. Sudah dia duga ayahnya akan meneleponnya. Dia mendekatkan telepon genggamnya itu ketelinganya dan berkata, " Hallo, ayah. Ya, ini dengan Minato. Siang ini? Um, sbenarnya ada kegiatan diklub…ya, ya….Eh?". Minato tersentak. Dia menatap layar telepon itu. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh ayahnya.

" A…ayah, bisa diulangi lagi?" pinta minato dengan sopan. Dia berharap apa yang dia dengar ini hanya sebuah kesalahan belaka.

**TBC~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya Finish juga~~ walaupun banyak gangguan, tapi Kenrai Bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena bisa menyelesaikan Chapter 3 dari My Love Monogatari ini. Tuhan memang ajaib! Sudah 3 kali Kenrai ketik tapi selalu error ditengah-tengah. Dan kali ini nggak~~ senangnya~~<strong>

**Gimana? Lucu? Kenrai peringatkan sekali lagi, Kenrai ini orangnya super juyus dan garing (Kenrai serius). Cuma bisa cekikikan tapi nggak bisa mengelucu. Jadi Kenrai sama sekali payah dalam humor. Hahahah! Sampai jumpa did chapter 4, ya~~ Terima kasih sudah baca fic amburadul ini, ja~~~**

**Keburu lupa,**

**RIPYUU PLEASE~~~!**


	4. Chapter 4, Tadaima

**Yooo! Kenrai datang lagi! **

**Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, karena ujian kenaikan kelas dan kesibukan lainnya, sekarang Kenrai mulai mengetik lagi dan melanjutkan cerita ini. Kenraipun sudah memberanikan diri untuk membaca cerita Kenrai yang sebelumnya. Ternyata banyak sekali typo dan Kenrai sudah mengeditnya semampu Kenrai. Termaksud yang 'Keshena'. Kalau untuk yang Keshena itu, karena setting di laptop Kenrai, tiba-tiba diganti. Dan Kenrai kira udah semuanya Kenrai perbaiki. Hehehehe… **

**Um, sekali lagi, soal review, akan Kenrai balas lewat PM. Jadi, jangan lupa dibalas PMnya Kenrai, supaya bisa lebih akrab dan beradab (?).**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Let's Start!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik yang mulia Masashi Kishimoto. Sejauh apapun linangan air mata Kenrai saat memohon, tidak akan jadi milik Kenrai.**

**Thank to…: All reader, god, and my friends.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Guajhe, Jayus, dll. Sediakan obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga. Sakit berlanjut, tanggung sendiri.**

**Don't like, Don't read~~~ **

* * *

><p>" <em>Kau kenapa, Minato?" tanya seorang pria 40 tahunan yang kini duduk bersantai di halaman minum teh dirumahnya. Sekarang dia sedang menelepon putranya, Minato Namikaze. Dan sekarang Minato memintanya untuk mengulang kembali perkataannya sebelumnya.<em>

" _Tidak apa-apa, otou-san. Si..sinyalnya jelek disini," kali ini pria yang kerap dipanggil Hirou-sama itupun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sinyal jelek? Baru kali ini Minato beralasan seperti itu. Tapi tak apalah…._

" _Baiklah, kali ini dengarkan otou-san baik-baik. Tadi pagi, otou-san dan paman Okatsu sepakat untuk mengajak Kushina-chan tinggal di rumah kita sementara. Supaya kalian jadi tambah akrab. Sudah jelas, Minato?" ulang Hirou dengan lebih pelan dan tegas. Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Mengingat sebentar lagi liburan dan Kushina juga harus mengenal calon tunangannya lebih dekat._

" _Aku? Aku yang harus menjemputnya?" Tanya Minato._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 3, Tadaima  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

" Ya. Apa kau keberatan Minato?" Tanya Hirou balik. Kini dia meminum teh hijaunya sekali lagi.

" Iya…," jawab Minato. Hiroupun tersenyum. Sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenaknya. Pikiran yang membuat pria itu tersenyum licik.

" Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menolak."

" A…apa! Dimana kakak dan para pelayan? Kenapa harus aku?"

" Entah. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjemputnya."

" Otou-san egois!" bentak Minato dengan nada yang meninggi. Hirou sepertinya agak terkejut dengan reaksi Minato itu. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya, dia cukup senang mendengar suara Minato yang seperti bocah merengek itu. Hiroupun menutup telinganya sambil bersenandung," lalalalala~~ oto-san tidak dengar…," seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan rengekan anaknya itu. Yah, karena memang itulah tujuannya. Membuat putra bungsunya itu merengek adalah hobinya. Sementara itu, Minato yang sudah terlanjur marahpun langsung membanting handphone barunya. Ya, namanya juga kaya…

Tutuuutuut…

" Hahaha! Anak itu memang menggemaskan! Iya' kan, Shikoto?" tanya Hirou kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang senada dengan warna rambutnya sewaktu masih muda dulu. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

" Hahahaha! Tou-san benar, tak ada ruginya kita melakukan ini semua. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya pemuda itu balik kepada ayahnya sebelum akhirnya meminum kembali teh hijaunya. Hirou, sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Yah, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Yang pasti mereka berhasil membuat Minato menjadi bad mood.

.

.

.

.

" Ayo masuk, baka!" teriak Minato sambil menarik lengan Kushina kearah limousinnya. Tapi, seperti biasanya, Kushina memberontak. Ya, siang itu, Minato terpaksa bolos dari kegiatan klubnya dan mencari Kushina. Tidaklah sulit untuk menemukan Kushina. Pria dengan rambut kuning itu hanya tinggal melewati jalan yang sama untuk menuju rumah Kushina. Karena sudah pasti, Kushina akan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya dan itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi kini masalahnya, Minato harus mencari cara agar Kushina mau diajak ke rumahnya. Karena sudah pasti, Kushina akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya.

" Aku. Tidak. Mau!" Kushina kini sedang berusaha melawan Minato demi melepaskan lengannya da juga kebebasannya. Mikoto tidak ada disini. Dia sendirian. Dan dia sendiri tidak akan kuat melawan Minato yang (entah kenapa) kali ini sangat ngotot.

" Kau harus mau! Dengar, kalau kau menolak, aku akan memaksa seorang wartawan ****news untuk menulis artikel tentang kejadian pagi tadi. Kau ingat, Reei sangatlah terkenal. Fansnya jauh lebih kejam dari fansku. Pikirkan itu baik-baik!" ancam Minato. diapun melepaskan lengan Kushina. Menyadari celah yang diberikan Minato padanya, Kushinapun tersenyum lalu segera berlari meningalkan Minato.

" Lakukanlah sesukamu, Durian kuning pengecut!" teriak Kushina. Tapi, sebelum Kushina berlari terlalu jauh, Minato mengambil handphone barunya dan mengotak-atik daftar kontaknya sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga.

" Ya, dengan ****news? Ya, dengan Minato Namikaze, penerus Namikaze crop company. Ya, saya mendapat sebuah berita hangat tadi pagi. Tentu, saya akan menceritakannya sekarang. Anda tahu vocalist key's rage band yang sangat populer itu' kan? Tadi siang, saya melihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri, Reei…"

" Hei, supir! Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih?" teriak Kushina yang entah kenapa dan sejak kapan telah masuk ke limousin Minato. Melihat Kushina yang sudah duduk manis di limousinnya, Minatopun tersenyum licik. Sekarang pemuda itu benar-benar yakin kalau dia telah memegang sebuah bahan ancaman yang sangat ampuh untuk mengancam Kushina.

" Ya? Oh, iya, Reei menunjukkan permainan gitarnya yang sangat merdu. Sampai jumpa!" kata Minato sebelum menekan tombol merah di handphonenya dan membuka pintu kemudi limousinnya. Tentu saja masih dengan senyum kemenangan miliknya.

.

.

.

" Apa dirumahmu tidak ada sopir, durian kuning?"

" kenapa harus menyewa sopir kalau aku bisa mengemudikannya sendiri? Lalu kenapa kau jalan kaki tadi? Bukannya kau punya banyak sopir?"

"…."

Ya, Kushina kini sangat-sangat yakin kalau orang yang mengemudikan mobil mewah nan elegan ini adalah orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Selama ini, Kushina selalu diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri oleh para bangsawan lain. Setidaknya sebelum dia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze. Calon tunangannya.

" Kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu tersinggung, nona Kushina?" Tanya Minato dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Matanya masih menatap jalanan yang kian ramai. Mengatur laju limousinnya diantara mobil-mobil lain. Sementara itu, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan gertakan giginya dengan melilit ujung roknya.

" Kau…," lirih Kushina disela-sela gertakan giginya. Dari tadi memang sepertinya perkataan Minato sengaja dipertajam untuk menyudutkannya. Dia sadar itu. Dan sedari tadi Kushina terus menahan emosinya.

" Apa? Aku kenapa? Kau ingin aku menghentikan limousine ini dan menurunkanmu dijalan? Dan membiarkanmu ditabrak truk? Boleh, silahkan, silahkan…" kata Minato lagi. Dengan ekspresi dan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

" Kau sangat-sangat…MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Kushina. Kali ini dia benar-banar tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Minato tersentak. Hampir saja dia menabrak sebuah truk besar didepan limousinnya itu. Dia menoleh kearah Kushina dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Sementara Kushina juga balik menatapnya. Tatapan Kushina memang tajam menusuk, tapi Minato sadar, apa yang dikatakannya juga sudah kelewatan. Dan wajar kalau gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini tersinggung. Minatopun menghela nafas dan kembali menatap jalanan dengan ekspresi datar.

" Ouuh, kau tahu, ayahku berhasil membuatku bad mood saat menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Wajar jika aku melampiaskannya padamu," katanya sambil terus melihat jalan.

" Aha! Apa kau pikir aku tidak bad mood ketika ayahku memerintahkan semua mobil-mobilku untuk tidak boleh keluar rumah dan memaksaku untuk berjalan kaki kemana-mana? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bad mood karena harus mengenalmu, hah!" balas Kushina.

Hening. Ya, suasana kembali hening. Seakan-akan mulut kedua orang yang sedari tadi saling menghina itupun bisu. Kushina hanya mendengus beberapa kali dan Minato masih tetap serius. Dia heran kenapa ayahnya tega memilih gadis berambut merah, yang pernah menghajarnya dan mengejeknya ini, sebagai calon tunangannya. Yah, dia sangat berharap kalau kakaknyalah yang akan mendapat gadis (yang menurutnya) sangat super duper menyebalkan ini.

Minatopun menghela nafas. Dia menginjak remnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya itu. Kushina yang sadar kalau mobil yang sedari tadi membawanya pergi telah berhenti, tersentak dan menatap keluar jendela.

" Ini rumahmu, Minato?" lirihnya. Matanya menatap hamparan rumput hijau segar yang membentang diluar sana. Beberapa orang dengan hakama sederhana berjalan kesana kemari. Rumah yang bergaya jepang tradisional yang besarpun dapat dia lihat lengkap dengan sungai kecil dan jempatan sebagai hiasannya. Tak hanya bangunan besar itu, disekitarnya terdapat beberapa bangunan yang lebih kecil. Dan semuanya terlihat sangat alami. Sangat indah.

" Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Dasar norak…," balas Minato setelah melihat reaksi Kushina yang seperti anak kecil itu. Namun, Kushina nampaknya tidak peduli dengan perkataan pedas Minato itu. Gadis itu tetap saja memperhatikan halaman rumah Minato yang sangat luas, megah, dan elegan. Minato tertawa kecil. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, pemuda berperawakan tegap dan berambut kuning itu terus menatap Kushina dan memperhatikannya dari tempatnya mengemudi tadi.

.

.

.

" Rumahmu luas sekali, Minato…," lirih Kushina, masih tetap mengagumi rumah Minato seperti tadi. Kini mereka berdua sudah keluar dari mobil dan sedang berjalan menuju teras rumah Minato.

" Kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara. Biar kakakku atau ayahku yang menjelaskan segalanya padamu nanti. Pokoknya, kita harus masuk dan menemui otou-san dulu," jelas Minato singkat. Merekapun mempercepat langkah mereka. Tepat didepan teras, seorang pelayan wanita dengan kimono tebalpun datang menghampiri mereka. Pelayan itu membungkuk dengan lemah lembut dihadapan Minato dan Kushina.

" Tuan muda, tuan besar menunggu anda di ruangan beliau. Biar saya yang mengantarkan nona Uzumaki ke kamarnya," kata pelayan itu dengan bahasa yang sangat formal.

" Bagaimana dengan kakak? Apa kakak juga diruangan ayah?" Tanya Minato. Minatopun ikut membungkuk didepan sang pelayan. Kushina hanya gelagapan dan akhirnya ikut membungkuk juga.

" Tuan Shikoto sepertinya belum pulang sekolah, tuan muda," jawab sang pelayan. Sang pelayan itupun mempersilahkan Kushina dan Minato memasuki rumah kediaman Namikaze itu. Sangat rapi dan indah. Benar-benar seperti rumah bangsawan jepang jaman dahulu. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Kushina yang lebih bernuansa eropa dengan unsur gothic dibeberapa ruangan.

" Nona Uzumaki, silahkan ikuti saya. Saya akan tunjukkan kamar anda," kata sang pelayan. Kushinapun mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti pelayan itu. Sementara Minato meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Begitu sampai dikamarnya yang seluas 6 tatami, Kushina langsung mengganti baju seragamnya dengan setelan kimono putih dengan motif bambu merah yang ada di atas futonnya. Kimono itu memang sederhana, tapi sangat cocok untuk Kushina.

Rumah Minato sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya. Ini bukan masalah mewah atau tidaknya. Dirumah Kushina, para pelayan memang menghormatinya, tapi cenderung lebih akrab dengan Kushina. Ya, itu karena Kushina memang tidak suka diperlakukan dengan sangat formal. Dia lebih suka menjadikan pelayan sebagai temannya. Sedangkan pelayan disini sangatlah formal. Dengan kimono tebal yang berlapis-lapis sampai perilaku merekapun sangat-sangat formal. Lebih mirip dayang.

Tok, tok, tok. Bunyi ketukan pintu itupun membuyarkan lamunan Kushina. Kushinapun bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu geser itu perlahan.

" Reei!" teriak Kushina. Dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Panik. Ya, Kushina tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang baru saja tadi pagi menciumnya tiba-tiba. Sementara Reei, hanya tersenyum lebar.

" Kau kaget, Kushina-chan? Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, aku adalah kakaknya Minato. Reei hanyalah nama samaran yang biasa kugunakan saat manggung. Kaget? kaget, kan?" Tanya Reei sambil sedikit tertawa.

" Jadi kau kakaknya durian itu? Um, Shikoto Namikaze, ya? Benar-benar tidak mirip sifatnya…," kata Kushina. Masih tetap dijarak yang cukup jauh dari posisi dimana Reei berdiri. Kushina harus lebih waspada.

" Hei, tou-san memanggilmu, Kushina-chan. Katanya tou-san dan kaa-san sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo, biar aku antarkan…," ajak Shikoto. Kushinapun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin membuang jauh-jauh pikiran dan ingatannya tadi pagi. Kushinapun mendekat dan mengikuti langkah Shikoto dari belakang. Baru saja sampai dan dia harus menemui keluarga Namikaze? Oh, astaga…ini pasti sangat melelahkan baginya.

.

.

.

.

" Kushina-chaaan!" teriak seorang wanita 40 tahunan dengan rambut hitam miliknya. Wanita itu berlari mengejar Kushina dan merangkulnya erat. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibu dari Namikaze bersaudara, Akane Namikaze.

" Kau benar-bebar manis seperti yang kupikirkan!" teriak Akane lagi. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak merasa keberatan dengan setelan kimono yang berlapis-lapis yang dipakainya saat itu.

" Akane! Kau lihat, Kushina-chan ketakutan!" Hiroupun menyiku lengan sang istri pelan. Pria itu meminum lagi teh hijaunya.

" Tou-san benar, kaa-san tidak boleh begitu kepada Kushina! Lihat, wajah kebingungannya manis sekali!" kata Shikoto, entah apa maksudnya. Sementara itu, Minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kushinapun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega setelah akane melepaskan rangkulan yang sukses membuatnya sesak nafas itu.

" Kushina-chan, kau tahu, awalnya, aku ingin agar Minato-chan jadi imut dan manis sepertimu, tapi…tapi…tapi…," ujar Akane sambil sedikit merengek. Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menoleh kearah Minato yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya.

" Sudahlah kaa-san. lihat, muka mina-chan sudah terlanjur merona. Bukannya itu manis sekali, kaa-san? Iya' kan? Iya' kan?" kata Shikoto lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat Minato mendaratkan gempalan tangannya diatas kepala Shikoto.

" Okaa-san, aku adalah laki-laki. Kelak, akulah yang akan menjaga okaa-san. Bukan'kah begitu, okaa-san? Otou-san selalu bilang begitu padaku," kata Minato dengan nada lemah lembut pada ibunya itu. Dia thu benar, ibunya itu sangat menginginkan anak perempuan dan ibunya agak kecewa begitu tahu kalau kedua anaknya adalah laki-laki semua. Itulah sebabnya beliau sangat ingin bertemu Kushina dan langsung menganggap Kushina sbagi anaknya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Kushina hanya terdiam sambil terbengong-bengong melihat suasana keluarga Namikaze yang jauh dari kesan formal. Walaupun pakaiannya terlihat formal. Ayah Minato menjelaskan banyak hal padanya, membiarkan Minato, Shikoto, dan sang ibu heboh sendiri disisi lain ruangan. Sekarang dia tahu kalau dia akan tinggal disini sampai liburan selesai. Dan Kushina juga tetap bisa berjalan-jalan selama liburan, jika dia ingin. Dia juga dijelaskan tentang seluk-beluk rumah yang sangat besar ini.

Suasana tidak berubah sedikitpun sampai makan malam selesai. Ya, keluarga tempat Minato dibesarkan sangatlah menyenangkan. Kushina yang baru beberapa jam tinggal di rumah inipun sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi. Kushina jadi lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Besoknya, Kushina masih harus pergi kesekolah. Dan kali ini, dia kembali harus diantar oleh Minato Namikaze. Yang ada dipikiran Kushina adalah dia pasti akan diejek oleh Minato sepanjang perjalanan. Atau paling tidak, dia harus berteriak sekuat tenaga atau memukul kepala Minato karena tidak sanggup menahan emosi. Tapi, apa yang dipikirkannya akan terjadi itu malah tidak terjadi sama sekali pagi itu. Minato sedikit murung dan pucat. tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan.

Kushinapun tidak ambil pusing. Setelah sampai desekolahpun, Minato langsung pergi tanpa menlontarkan satupun kata kasar sama sekali. Memang aneh, tapi seperti yang ditulis di awal, Kushina tidak peka. Dia melewati hari itu seperti biasanya. Memang ada yang kurang, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Kushina bisa menjalaninya dengan sempurna sampai 5 hari kemudian.

Hari itu, seperti biasa, Kushina pergi kesekolah bersama dengan Minato tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Kadang memang Kushina mengajak Minato bicara, tapi selalu dihiraukan. Dan itu membuat Kushina cukup muak.

" Kushina-senpai, kenapa murung sekali? Apa karena tinggal bersama Minato Namikaze-san membuat anda lelah?" Tanya Mikoto kepada Kushina hari itu saat istirahat siang. Dikantin juga sepi. Fans Minato yang biasanya mencari-cari Minato sampai ke lokerpun hanya diam saja di pojok kantin. Ini sudah lebih dari aneh.

" Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bosan…. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang pada paman Hirou untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku disana?" kata Kushina. Dia memakan bekal buatan Mikoto dengan lahap seperti biasanya. Tapi dari sudut-sudut matanya, dia mencari-cari dimana gerangan Minato berada.

" Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikoto. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaan itu tidak didengar oleh Kushina. Karena, sekarang Kushina bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju seorang pria berambut kuning yang terlihat lebih acak-acakkan dari biasanya. Dia menarik lengan pria itu dan membawanya koridor perpustakaan yang selalu sepi. Kushina menatap matanya tajam-tajam, seperti biasanya dia menatap mata pria itu.

" Minato, kenapa kau tidak mnghiraukanku selama hampir seminggu ini, hah!" Tanya Kushina sambil tetap menatap mata sang pria dengan tajam. Namun, sang pria nampaknya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kushina.

" Ayo jawab akau!" teriak Kushina lebih keras lagi. Tapi Minato, pria yang kini ada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

" Ayo jawab aku, Minato! apa kau tuli, hah!" teriak Kushina lagi. Kali ini sepertinya Minato merespon pertanyaan Kushina itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Kushina dan mendorongnya kedinding. Memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Minatopun menatap Kushina.

" Menurutmu, bagaimana kakakku?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Masih jelek? Masih banyak typo? Yah, Kenrai sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Jadi, kalau ada salah atau apapun itu, tolong beri tahu Kenrai. **

**Disekolah, Kenrai sampai mendapat julukan raja typo. Kalau gak percaya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri karya Kenrai selama ini. hahaha! (ngak ada yang lucu, koplak!)**

**Ok, ok…untuk mengakhiri cerita ini, tolong RIPIU, ya! Onegai shimasu~~~**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5, Gaido

**Haaai! Kenrai disini~~**

**Dichapter 4 , Kenrai (berusaha) memperbaiki Typo yang terjadi di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan ternyata… mengerikan! Kenrai tidak bisa bayangkan seberapa bingungnya para reader saat membaca cerita Kenrai ini. Huhuhu… Kenrai memperbaikinya dengan berlinangan air mata ( ok, yang ini terlalu berlebihan)**

**Kenrai juga menerima balasan dari yang mereview. Walaupun tidak semua review Kenrai balas…hehehe~~**

**Hm, sekali lagi, soal review, akan Kenrai balas lewat PM. Jadi, jangan lupa dibalas PMnya Kenrai, supaya bisa lebih akrab dan beradab (?).**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Let's Start!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik yang mulia Masashi Kishimoto. Sejauh apapun linangan air mata Kenrai saat memohon, tidak akan jadi milik Kenrai.**

**Thank to…: All reader, god, and my friends.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Guajhe, Jayus, dll. Sediakan obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga. Jika sakit berlanjut, tanggung sendiri. Karena dokter tak akan bisa membantu.**

**Don't like, Don't read~~~ **

* * *

><p>"A, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Minato sudah benar-benar aneh. Sejak 5 hari lalu dia diacuhkan, dan sekarang Minato malah menanyakan hal yang diluar perkiraannya.<p>

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kakakku?" ulang Minato. kini dia memajukan badannya. Memperkecil jarak diantara dirinya dan Kushina.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau iri sama kak Shikoto, ya?" bantah Kushina. Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minato itu, tapi entah kenapa dia berusaha untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap mata Minato yang terkesan sayu. Mata biru safir yang telah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Menurutmu, seperti apa aku ini?" ulang Minato dengan suara setengah berteriak. Tatapannya yang sayu seolah terus berusaha membuat Kushina membalas tatapannya itu. Seolah berusaha menerka pikiran gadis bermata violet itu. Tapi Kushina hanya terdiam. Minato menggertakkan giginya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk.

"Kak Shikoto adalah idola setiap orang. Kamu juga seperti itu' kan? Yaaah, walau kau sangat bedebah," jawab Kushina setelah lama terdiam.

Sekali lagi, hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepetah katapun. Hanya detak jantung mereka yang terdengar. Tatapan, ekspresi, dan bahkan Jarak diantara merekapun tidak berubah. Hanya diam dan mencoba menerka-nerka isi hati masing-masing.

"Kau dan kakakmu berbeda. Kau tidak usah iri pada kak Shikoto. Apapun yang terjadi, Minato adalah Minato," lanjut Kushina berusaha memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dan berhasil. Minato mulai tersenyum. Senyum menyebalkan yang seolah-olah berkata, " Dasar bodoh!"

"Aah, harusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini padamu! Kau ini sama sekali tidak mengerti!" geram Minato. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kushina yang masih kebingungan.

"Jadi, Minato tidak iri pada kak Shikoto, ya?" gumam Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Gaido~petunjuk~

.

.

.

**5 hari yang lalu…**

Malam itu, tepat setelah makan malam, Minato langsung masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan kecil di rumahnya itu. Dia mengambil laptopnya dan mulai mengutak-atik benda itu. Membuka dan membaca setiap dokumen-dokumen penting yang baru saja dikirim ke laptopnya. Mata birunya dengan jeli dan teliti membaca setiap kata-kata di layar laptopnya itu. Melakukan hal sama yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam sebagai wakil direktur Namikaze crop company.

"Kau belum tidur, Minato?" Tanya seseorang diluar pintu ruangannya. Minatopun berdecih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya itu. Terus berusaha untuk memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan malam itu.

"Ah, ternyata belum…," kata Shikoto yang langsung menggeser pintu dan memasuki ruangan Minato. Tanpa ijin. Minato berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan kakaknya itu sekilas lalu kembali melakukan perkerjaannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu kalau aku sangat sibuk malam ini' kan, nii-san?" tanya Minato tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya. Shikoto hanya mengengkat bahu lalu bersandar didinding ruangan yang bernuansa jepang tradisional itu.

"Kurasa Kushina tidak suka padamu. Terus terang, baru tadi pagi aku melihatmu dipukul oleh seorang gadis. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina?" Tanya Shikoto tanpa basa-basi. Mata hijau milik Shikoto terus memperhatikan adiknya itu. Dia sadar, Minato sengaja membuat Kushina membencinya. Tapi kini dia ingin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Dan itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Minato.

"Kau sengaja ingin Kushina tidak memilihmu dan bertunangan denganku, lalu kau pikir Kushina merasa lebih bahagia kalau bersama denganku, begitu?" tebak Shikoto. Minato menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Shikoto dengan pupil yang mengecil.

"Kau ini…. sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu," bantah Minato lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ternyata benar...," kata Shikoto. Shikotopun berjalan pelan kearah Minato. Minatopun menghela nafas dan menutup layar laptopnya. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berbohong dihadapan sang kakak. Semua yang dikatakan kakaknya benar dan dia tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Jadi kau ingin membiarkan Kushina membencimu untuk selamanya? Sekali-kali, jujurlah pada diri sendiri, Minato…," lanjut Shikoto setelah berada didepan meja kerja Minato.

"Dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka dengan pria yang sibuk sepertiku. Nii-san sendiri tahu dia orangnya seperti apa' kan?" balas Minato sambil tersenyum kecil. Kushina adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani memukulnya. Dan dari awal bertemu, gadis itu sudah membuat Minato tertarik. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini (menurutnya) adalah yang terbaik untuk Kushina.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk? Kurasa kau harus menyadari perasaan Kushina dulu baru boleh berkata seperti itu…," kata Shikoto. Perkataan Shikoto kali ini berhasil membuat Minato, seorang jenius, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato. dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kushina. Dia cukup yakin kalau Kushina sudah membencinya. Bukannya itu lebih baik?

"Entah, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan," jawab Shikoto sambil mengangkat bahunya. Pria berambut kuning dan bermata hijau itupun berjalan keluar ruangan. Sementara Minato terdiam. Dia memandangi laptopnya. Perbincangannya dengan Shikoto membuat mood bekerjanya lenyap entah kemana. Kini, yang ada dipikirannya adalah berbagai pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya dan juga perasaan Kushina. Apakah Kushina benar-benar benci padanya? Apakah Kushina sudah menyukai Shikoto seperti perkiraannya? Atau….

"Apakah aku menyukai Kushina?" lirih Minato. ya, malam itu adalah malam yang sangat panjang bagi Minato. Berhari-hari dia terus memikirkan pertanyaan itu dan dia juga memutuskan untuk menanyakan perasaan Kushina yang sebenarnya. Tapi pria berambut kuning berantakan itupun belum menemukan jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Namun, tanpa sadar, Kushina sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

.

**5 hari kemudian, malam harinya…**

"Aaah, membosankan…. Rumah ini luas, tapi sangat sepi!" geram Kushina malam itu. Kushina mengenakan kaos bernuansa hitam-merah dan rok sederhana malam itu. Gadis itu berjalan dikoridor rumah Minato yang panjang dengan cahaya redup. Dia sudah selesai makan malam bersama keluarga Minato yang ribut itu, dan sekarang dia tidak tahu lagi mau melakukan apa. Yang pasti, sekarang masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Pikirannya terus berputar. Kejadian yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini sungguh membingungkan. Dari saat dia bertemu dengan Minato dan kakaknya (yang ternyata adalah seorang vocalist terkenal), sampai kejadian yang tadi pagi saat Minato menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh padanya. Pikirannya mulai penat. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi Kushina terus menelusuri koridor itu sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kushina tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Nona Uzumaki-san, bukankah anda sudah diperingatkan kalau perempuan tidak boleh berkeliaran pada malam hari?" kata seoarang pelayan pria yang tentu saja mengenakan hakama. Kushina berdecihdan menatap mata sang pelayan dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang dari sini. Kau tahu, aku sudah bosan berdiam diri dikamar!" bantah Kushina dengan nada tegas. Namun si pelayan menarik paksa lengannya dan 'menyeretnya'. Kushina berdecih dan terpaksa menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kushina untuk menjatuhkan seorang pelayan. Faktanya, Minato saja jatuh terpelanting dengan tidak elit karena terkena pukulan Kushina itu. Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan sang pelayan, Kushina berlari sekuat tenaga. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah tempat bersembunyi, karena segerombolan pelayan pria mulai mengejarnya. Jujur, bagi Kushina, ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

Kushina terus berlari. Matanya terus mencari tempat strategis untuk bersembunyi. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah ruangan yang tak tertutup rapat. Dengan secepat kilat, Kushina masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Senyumpun mulai mekar diwajah Kushina. Sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Haaah, ternyata melelahkan juga…," lirihnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena tidak mengenakan kimono yang disarankan pelayan padanya tadi sore. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana susahnya berlari dengan kimono tebal.

"Lho, Kushina-chan? Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Kushina tersentak. Suara ini…jangan-jangan…. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh menuju asal suara tadi. Menurut dugaannya, suara itu sudah pasti adalah suara laki-laki. Dan ternyata benar. Seoarang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dan mata hijau berada dibelakangnya. Orang itu adalah Shikoto Namikaze. Ya….Shikoto Namikaze.

"Ka…kak Shikoto! Ah, jangan-jangan ini kamar kak Shikoto? Maafkan aku!" teriak Kushina histeris. Bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini dia masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Tanpa ijin.

"Bukan, bukan…ini bukan kamarku. Kushina-chan tidak perlu minta maaf! " jawab Shikoto sambil berusaha menenagkan Kushina yang terus meminta maaf padanya. Kushinapun terdiam. Dia memperhatikan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang luas itu memang tetap bergaya jepang traditional dengan tatami dan perabotan lainnya, tapi disitu banyak alat musik dan sudah jelas, ruangan itu bakanlah kamar. Melihat Kushina yang sepertinya kebingungan, Shikotopun berkata, "Ini namanya studio musik. Disini tempatku latihan bermain alat musik. Ruangan ini sudah lama tidak kugunakan karena beberapa hal. Aku kesini untuk membersihkannya," jelasnya, " Percaya atau tidak, dari tadi siang aku membersihkan ruangan berdebu ini!"

"Wow, keren…," lirih Kushina. Semua alat musik disana sudah benar-benar bersih. Ada 5 gitar, 2 bass, 1 keyboard, dan 1 set drum. Wajar kalau butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya.

"Kak Shikoto membersihkannya sendirian?" Tanya Kushina. Shikoto hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan membuka jendela. Membiarkan hawa dingin masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Duduklah di situ. Dari situ, bintang akan terlihat cukup jelas," tawar Shikoto. Kushina mengengguk dan mengikuti perkataan Shikoto. Dari sana bintang memang terlihat jelas. Cukup untuk membuat perasaan Kushina nyaman dan tenang.

"Dulu, aku dan Minato sering bermain alat musik bersama disini. Minato bisa menggunakan hampir semua alat musik disini. Anak itu memang berbakat dalam semua hal…," kata Shikoto setelah duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Begitu, ya…," lirih Kushina sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana? Mau kuceritakan hal menarik?" tawar Shikoto. Kushina langsung menoleh kearah Shikoto dan menghangguk mantab. Shikoto tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kushina itu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Aku dan Minato sebenarnya adalah kembar identik. Kalau saja aku tidak menggunakan lensa kontak ini, kami jadi benar-benar terlihat sama. Lucu, ya?" kata Shikoto. Dia mulai bercerita, " Minato itu lahir beberapa menit setelah aku. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sampai kebingungan untuk membedakan kami. Waktu itu kami benar-benar mirip. Tapi, beberapa tahun lalu, Tou-san harus memilih siapa diantara kami yang pantas menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya. Di klan Namikaze, seorang pemimpin klan juga harus menjadi direktur utama Namikaze group company. Pilihan pertama jatuh padaku yang adalah anak pertama. Namun disaat yang hampir bersamaan, band-ku mendapat tawaran untuk melakukan debut disebuah perusahaan rekaman besar," Shikoto berhenti sejenak. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Saat itu aku sangat bingung. Melakukan debut dibawah naungan perusahaan rekaman besar adalah impianku. Tapi disisi lain,aku harus meneruskan usaha keluarga. Namun, beberapa hari setelahnya, aku melihat Minato memohon pada tou-san untuk menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya, menggantikanku," Shikoto menghela nafas.

"Dia itu memang suka seenaknya!"geram Kushina .

"Begitu' kah? Yah, awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi besoknya, Minato mngetakan padaku dengan suara yang tegas, ' kakak ingin menjadi musisi, kan? Sekarang fokuslah kesana. Urusan keluarga yang menyusahkan itu serahkan saja padaku', kata Minato saat itu. Mau tak mau, akupun mengikuti kemauannya," balas Shikoto, "anak itu memang susah dimengerti! Hahahaha!"

Shikoto tertawa kecil dan mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara Kushina tertunduk dan melilit ujung roknya. Gadis berambut merah itu berusaha mencerna perkataan Shikoto secara perlahan. Selama ini dia selalu menilai Minato sebagai orang menyebalkan dan cerewet. Tapi selama otaknya terus berputar saat itu, dia kembali ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia dicium oleh laki-laki yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Shock? Pasti. Saat itu Kushina sangatlah shock. Hanya bisa membatu dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi beberapa saat setelah itu, Minato mendekatinya dan bicara dengannya dengan lembut. Jujur, saat itu perasaan Kushina menjadi tenang. Sosok Minato yang menyebalkan seperti lenyap entah kemana dan digantikan oleh sosok lemah lembut. Tapi setelah itu, Minato kembali seperti biasanya. Heran.

"Kanapa, Kushina-chan? Apa ceritaku menyentuh hatimu?" Tanya Shikoto. Dia sadar kalau Kushina sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan menurut perkiraannya, Kushina sedang memikirkan Minato.

"Sedikit. Tapi, bagaimanapun, si bedebah itu selalu membuatku kesal!" geram Kushina sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Bedebah?" ulang Shikoto. Dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau Minato sampai membiarkan dirinya disebut 'bedebah' oleh seorang gadis. Selama ini Minato (dan juga Shikoto) selalu dipuja oleh semua orang. Tak ada yang mengolok-olok mereka. Tapi gadis yang berada disampingnya itu malah dengan entengnya menghina Minato.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan, Kushina-chan?" Tanya Shikoto sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Banyak sekali! Dia mengejekku didepan semua orang! Huh, tadi pagi dia bahkan menanyakan hal aneh padaku!" jawab Kushina dengan suara keras dan disertai dengan gertakkan gigi.

"Hal aneh? Seperti apa?"

"Seperti, bagaimana kakakku? seperti apa aku ini? Blablabla…. Memangnya apa yang kak Shikoto lakukan sampai membuat si bedebah itu iri, sih?" jawab Kushina. Namun bukannya mendapat reaksi yang begus, dia malah ditertawakan dengan suara keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cukup lama Shikoto tertawa dan itu baru berhenti ketika Shikoto sadar Kushina sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kushina-chan, Minato tidak iri padaku. Dia ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku…," jelas Shikoto setelah dia berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa Minato harus tahu perasaanku?" Tanya Kushina kebingungan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau yang dimaksud oleh Shikoto adalah perasaan suka. Yah, Kushina adalah gadis yang tidak peka tentang masalah percintaan.

"Sudahlah, kuhina-chan tidak usah berpikir yang tidak perlu. Tapi, biar kuberi tahu trik mudah untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Minato," tawar Shikoto. Dia berdiri, mendekati Kushina dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu lalu tersenyum. Membiarkan Kushina kebingungan dengan tindakkannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Minato selalu bisa menyembunyikan pikirannya dengan sempurna. Tapi, kalau berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya, dia pasti berusaha membuat gadis itu selalu memikirkannya," kata Shikoto dengan suara pelan dihadapan Kushina. Sebenarnya, dia yakin kalau perkataannya susah untuk dimengerti oleh Kushina. Tapi dia sudah puas ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Kushina yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A…apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kushina. Dan kali ini gadis itu kembali mendapatkan reaksi yang kurang diharapkan. Shikoto bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang gagang pintu lalu menoleh pada Kushina.

Shikoto menggeser pintu itu dan berkata, " kau harus mengartikannya sendiri, Kushina-chan. Dan yang paling penting, sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Seorang gadis baik-baik tidak boleh tidur larut malam".

Kushinapun dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Shikoto dan keluar dari ruangan musik itu dengan senyum yang (tentu saja) dipaksa. Shikoto benar, ini sudah malam dan dia harus tidur secepatnya karena besok masih harus sekolah. Tapi dia tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan cepat. Karena apa yang dikatakan Shikoto padanya tadi terus tergiang-giang dibenaknya. Memaksa dirinya untuk terus memikirkan perkataan Shikoto tadi.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Kushina-chan! Akhir tahun ini Kushina-chan ada acara?" Tanya Shikoto sebelum Kushina berjalan cukup jauh. Kushinapun menoleh kearah Shikoto lalu mengelus dagunya perlahan. Akhir tahun ini dia dan keluarganya harus memperingati hari kematian kakaknya yang ke- 16 tahun. Ya, kakak Kushina menginggal tak lama setelah Kushina dilahirkan. Umur kakaknya baru 10 tahun saat itu. Namun sebuah kecelakaan menimpanya dan berhasil meregang nyawa sang kakak. Sampai sekarangpun Kushina tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kakaknya. Dia hanya melihat gambar kakaknya lewat foto-foto lama yang sudah usam.

"Maaf, tapi akhir tahun aku ada urusan keluarga. Maaf, kak Shikoto…," balas Kushina dengan raut kekecewaan diwajahnya.

"Ah, tak masalah… aku hanya mau mengundangmu ke konser band-ku di _Budokan _akhir tahun ini. Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Kushina-chan." Shikoto mengayunkan tangannya dan meninggalkan Kushina.

Hari itu kushinapun berusaha tidur dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengalun di pikirannya. Dia hany berharap besok adalah hari yang cukup baik untuknya. Dan semoga dia dapat mengerti perkataan Shikoto padanya tadi.

_"kalau berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya, dia pasti berusaha membuat gadis itu selalu memikirkannya"_

"Baru saja saya mendapat informasi kalau klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze sedang melakukan perjodohan untuk mempererat hubungan antar klan. Tapi, menurut perhitungan saya, jika kedua klan yang memiliki perusahaan besar itu saling bekerja sama, maka perusahaan kita akan merugi. Ditambah lagi, kedua perusahaan milik kedua klan itu adalah saingan terberat kita saat ini…," celoteh seseorang dengan setelah hitam yang melilit sekujur tubuhnya. Orang it uterus membaca sebuah kertas yang sepertinya adalh sebuah laporan penting. Sementara itu, dihadapannya sekarang ada seorang lagi pria tua dengan perban yang melapisi sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kita harus mencegah kedua klan itu berkerja sama…," potong pria tua itu, "Dengan cara apapun…"

Pria serba hitam tadipun terdiam dan tersenyum licik. Dia meremas kertas laporan ditangannya sambil berkata, " Tentu saja, tuan Danzo…tentu saja…"

**TBC**

**Taraaaa! Selesai juga!**

**Chapter kali ini benar-benar serius dan hampir tidak ada unsur humornya. Tapi, semoga saja para readers tidak bosan membaca cerita ini…semoga…**

**Um, ngomong-ngomong, soal Budokan yang muncul diakhir chapter 5 ini…. Budokan adalah tempat para band-band terkenal di jepang untuk melakukan konser. Yang baru-baru ini mengadakan konser di Budokan adalah band favorit Kenrai, SCANDAL. Pokoknya, bagi band-band yang baru dibentuk, Budokan pasti menjadi tujuan utama mereka. **

**Chapter selanjutnya akan segera di update. Jadi, untuk mengakhiri chapter 5 ini, MOHON RIPYUUnya~~~ ( membungkuk 180 derajat)**


	6. Chapter 6, Gomen no kotoba

**Haaai! Kenrai disini~~**

**Heheh…chapter kali inipun telatnya lama sekali. Itu karena, tahun ini Kenrai mudik ke tempat nenek di pedalaman. ****Yeii! ****Tapi setiap hari Kenrai selalu memikirkan cerita ini, jadi tidak akan lupa lagi alurnya. ****E****m...walau tidak yakin bakal ingat lebih detail. \."/**

**Kenrai juga mengalami (banyak) kesulitan saat belajar. Entah karena pelajarannya memang susah atau Kenrai yang makin telmi. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar. Karena, Kenrai sudah ranjin remedi~~(bangga?!)**

**Nah, ****Kenrai menerima balasan dari yang mereview. Walaupun tidak semua review Kenrai balas…hehehe~~**** terutama yang meminta Kenrai untuk update kilat. Ha….**

**Hm, sekali lagi, soal review, akan Kenrai balas lewat PM. Jadi, jangan lupa dibalas PMnya Kenrai, supaya bisa lebih akrab dan beradab (?).**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Let's Start!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik ****tuan muda ****Masashi Kishimoto.**** Tidak akan pernah jadi milik Kenrai (walau Kenrai memohon sampai suara habis)****.**

**Thank to…: All reader, god, and my friends.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Guajhe, Jayus, dll. Sediakan obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga. Jika sakit berlanjut, tanggung sendiri. Karena dokter tak akan bisa membantu.**

**Don't like, Don't read~~~ **

* * *

><p>"Kushina-hime, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikoto. Hari itu Kushina dan Mikoto sedang menunggu Minato selesai dari kegiatan klubnya bersama Fugaku. Ini memang hari terakhir mereka masuk sekolah sebelum libur musim dingin dimulai. Dan itu berarti, sudah hampir 2 bulan Kushina tinggal di rumah keluarga Namikaze.<p>

"Aku bosan, Mikoto. Rumah orang itu sangat menyebalkan. Setiap hari aku harus pakai kimono, tidak boleh berkeliaran saat malam hari, tidak boleh beginilah, begitulah. Maksudku, bukan keluarganya yang menyebalkan, tapi pelayan-pelayannya. Aku muak…," keluh Kushina. Dia menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Mikoto. Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga harus bisa pulang sebelum tahun baru. Kau tahu'kan apa maksudku, Mikoto?" Tanya Kushina lagi. Mikotopun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Tentang kakak Kushina-hime yang sering diceritakan padaku'kan?"

"Iya…"

_._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Gomen No Kotoba_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Hari itu, salju memang sudah mulai turun, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan semangat Minato untuk tetap berlatih karate. Semua sudah pulang kerumahnya sendiri-sendiri. Namun, Minato masih disana bersama Fugaku. Minato merapikan baju seragamnya dan melipat kembali seragam latihannya. Sudah cukup lama Minato latihan sendiri sore itu. Dia juga tahu kalau seseorang sedang menunggunya diluar sana.

"Kau menyukainya' kan, Minato-senpai?" kata Fugaku tiba-tiba diruang ganti. Minato tersentak dan terbatuk-batuk. Untungnya, ruang ganti itu sedang kosong. Hanya ada Fugaku dan Minato yang ada disana. Tapi hari ini, dia tidak menyangka kalau juniornya yang pendiam itu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu pada dirinya.

"A…apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato.

"Kalian datang bersama dan pulang bersama. Lalu dia juga menungguimu dengan sabar didepan sana. Senpai juga dari tadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tidak salah lagi…," jelas Fugaku. Minato akui itu benar. Tapi dia sendiri belum yakin pada perasaannya. Hubungannya dengan Kushina sungguh rumit dipikirannya. Dia tahu kalau sebagaian besar dari kerumitannya itu adalah perbuatannya sendiri. Dan sekarang, dia tidak tahu caranya untuk menebus perbuatannya itu.

"Dia itu maksudnya Baka Hime, kan? Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san?" Minato mengambil tasnya dari loker dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti itu, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. Fugaku hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyusul langkah seniornya itu.

"Tentu. Biarku tebak, Minato-senpai pasti tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya' kan?" tebak Fugaku. Dan kali ini Minato terhenti. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Maaf saja, Minato-senpai ini memang sangat bodoh. Membiarkan orang yang disukai membencimu. Aku juga sudah sedikit mendengar cerita Mikoto tentang kalian berdua," sambung Fugaku yang masih berjalan dibelakang Minato.

"Aaah, kau sama saja dengan kakak. Kalian pikir masalahku itu se-simpel itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan diterima dengan baik setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadanya. Kau tahu apa maksudku' kan, Fugaku?" balas Minato. Fugaku hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli lagi. Yang pasti dia sudah memberi saran pada seniornya itu.

Minato terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar clubnya. Tempat Kushina biasa menunggunya.

"_A__ku juga harus bisa pulang sebelum tahun baru. Kau tahu'kan apa maksudku, Mikoto?" _

Langkah Minato terhenti tepat didepan pintu clubnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Kushina. Dia tidak betah lagi tinggal dirumahnya? Yah, itu memang sudah bisa ditebak Minato sejak pertama bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah itu. Tapi kanapa harus sebelum tahun baru?

"_T__entang kakak Kushina-hime yang sering diceritakan padaku__'kan?"_

Minato mengerutkan keningnya. Kushina tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang kakaknya. Ya, selama ini yang mereka becarakan hanyalah sebuah hal yang tidak penting. Saling berdebat dan mengejek. Tapi, kali ini Minato benar-benar ingin tahu tentang masalah Kushina itu. Hal yang tidak pernah dibicarakan oleh Kushina kepadanya. Hal yang menyebabkan Kushina sangat ingin pulang kerumahnya diakhir tahun baru. Hal yang menyebabkan Kushina pergi dari rumah Minato selama tahun baru. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Apa dia masuk rumah sakit? Atau kakaknya sedang direhabilitasi? Otak Minato terus mencoba memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Hanya untuk saat itu Minato merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"_I__ya…"_

Fugakupun berdehem. Fugaku sudah memperhatikan Minato dari tadi. Bahkan, saat Minato pertama kali menceritakan masalah perjodohan keluarganya yang aneh. Saat pertama kali dia menceritakan Kushina padanya. Minato memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung pada Fugaku, tapi Fugaku tahu bahwa sebenarnya seniornya itu tertarik pada Kushina. Lagipula, Fugaku tidak suka mengintip pembicaraan orang lain seperti ini. Diapun meraih ganggang pintu dan menoleh pada senirnya itu.

"Senpai, cobalah menanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan kadang tidak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Itu yang ada dibuku," kata Fugaku sebelum membuka pintu club itu. Minato tersentak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang kalau itu tidak semudah perkiraanmu, Fugaku…," balas Minato lalu ikut keluar dari ruang klubnya itu.

Fugaku melambaikan tangan padanya dan pergi bersama Mikoto. Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Kushina yang ada disana. Minato menghela nafas lalu berpaling, menganbil kunci dari saku celananya dan mengunci ruang klub itu.

"Woi, buruan!" bentak Kushina. Minato hanya dapat tertawa kecil (sangat kecil sehingga Kushina tidak menyadarinya). Dia memasukkan kunci itu kedalam sakunya dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap Kushina dengan teliti. Tatapan itu…. Tatapan kesal yang selalu diarahkan Kushina padanya. Yang selalu menjadi topengnya selama ini.

"Kau mau memukulku? Silahkan! Lain kali aku akan pulang lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya sampai kau menangis disini!" kata Minato lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kushina. Kushina memperhatikan punggung Minato yang semakin mengecil. Sebenci itukah Minato padanya? Kushina ragu. Mungkin saja Minato tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mungkin saja Minato tidak membencinya. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Apakah sekarang dia akan membiarkan satu lagi orang menjauhinya? Tidak. Kushina tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Walaupun Minato telah membuat dirinya naik darah sejak pertama kali bertemu. Walaupun dia tahu kalau menjaga hubungan dengan seseorang seperti Minato adalah hal yang sulit baginya. Dia harus memaafkan perbuatan Minato. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat susah dilakukan siapapun. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mengejar Minato menuju tempat Minato biasa memarkirkan limousinnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hening. Sudah lama limousine Minato melaju, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka sibuk berkutik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah sampai kapan keadaan hening ini terus terjadi. Kushina berdehem. Berusaha memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Minato, apa kau benar-benar benci padaku? Aku… ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Kau tahu, kan? Menjadi lebih ak…akrab…" tanya Kushina ragu. Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya tanpa menatap wajah Minato. Entah apa reaksi Minato dia tidak memikirkannya. Dia hanya ingin mengutarakan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal dirumah Minato, Kushina yakin Minato sebenarnya adalah orang yang ramah pada semua orang. Kalau Minato tidak ingin bersikap ramah padanya, Kushinalah yang harus mulai bersikap ramah pada Minato. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Kushina saat itu.

Mendengar perkataan Kushina saat itu, Minato mengerem mendadak laju limousinya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah hampir 2 bulan dia mengenal Kushina, ini pertama kalinya Kushina menyebut namanya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan, gadis berambut merah yang biasanya mengolok-oloknya selama ini bilang kalau dia ingin menjadi 'akrab' dengannya. Senang? Tentu saja.

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak yakin menjadi akrab bisa secepat itu. Kau ingin pulang kerumahmu' kan? Dengar, kau hanya harus memilih satu diantara aku dan Shikoto. Itu mudah!" balas Minato. Dia kembali mengemudikan limaousinnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak semudah yang kau kira. Kau tahu, kau dan kak Shikoto itu hampir sama. Aku tidak berani memilih salah satu dari kalian. Itu… pilihan yang berat. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilang salah satu dari kalian…" lirih Kushina.

"Kau pikir kalau kau memilih kakakku, aku akan mati? Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan diijinkan pulang. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat ayah kita. Mereka aneh!" balas Minato sambil melirik Kushina. Kushina terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Minato tadi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Kalian sama-sama penting bagiku. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian. Tapi, aku harus segera pulang…" Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin diperhatikan. Walau Kushina yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau segitu inginnya pulang?" tanya Minato. Pertanyaan yang membebani pikirannya sejak tadi kini mulai mendapat jawaban. Bukan hasil dari pemikirannya, tapi dari Kushina. Seperti saran juniornya tadi.

"Aku…harus bertemu kakakku…," lirih Kushina. Tetap membiarkan wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya sendiri.

"Kakakmu tinggal dimana? Akan kuantar kau kerumahnya sekarang," tanya Minato blak-blakkan. Dia sedikit menoleh kearah Kushina. Kushina tersentak dan menatap Minato. Dengan susah payah dia berhasil menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Dengan suara yang terdengar kurang jelas, Kushina berkata, " Tidak…kakak tidak mungkin ada disini lagi. Dia sudah menjadi bintang. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Ah, maaf... aku menyesal menanyakannya," Minato menoleh kearah jalan lagi. Saat itu jalan memang sedang sepi-sepinya. Karena saat itu sedang musim dingin dan haripun sudah mendekati sore. Ditambah lagi natal dan tahun baru semakin dekat, hingga jarang ada yang keluar rumah. Setiap orang sibuk dirumahnya masing-masing. Bersiap-siap menyambut malam natal dan tahun baru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu cerita lama. Kakak meninggal karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu kakak akan pergi bersama teman-temannya ke festival akhir tahun disekolahnya. Waktu itu aku dan kakak bertengkar hebat. Dan aku belum…minta maaf padanya. Lucu' kan? Seperti cerita dorama 'kan?"

"Aku dan kakakku juga sering berkelahi dulu. Yah, mungkin karena kami kembar, selera kamipun sama. Kami selalu berebut apapun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang lebih memilih mengalah. Kakak sudah berjuang keras demi impiannya. Sementara aku, yang sudah diberi karunia yang sangat besar ini, cukup berjuang sedikit dan semua selesai. Asal kau tahu, dulu dia sampai kehabisan suara karena memaksakan diri berteriak di dalam air. Memalukan! " cerita Minato panjang lebar. Memang kakaknya itu tidak seberuntung dirinya. Kakaknya tidak sejenius dirinya. Kakaknyalah yang selalu berusaha keras. Bahkan, untuk debut bandnya itu, dia harus ikut kelas tambahan setiap akhir semester. Hingga akhirnya kakaknya memilih masuk sekolah musik.

"Hahaha…," Kushinapun tertawa garing. Topik ini memang bukan topik yang pantas ditertawakan. Minato kembali melirik Kushina. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu tidak berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu. Masih terlihat manis dimatanya. Walaupun dengan raut wajah sedih itu. Memang Minato sudah menyesal karena membiarkan Kushina membencinya. Dia sendiri sudah berpikir keras untuk minta maaf pada Kushina. Dan kini sebuah ide melintas dibenak Minato. Minatopun kembali menatap jalanan. Kini senyum kecil sudah merekah diwajahnya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turun sana!" bentak Minato setelah menghentikan laju limousinnya. Tepat disamping limousinnya terlihat sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa. Dengan halaman luas dan pagar yang sedikit terbuka. Rumah bergaya eropa jelas bukan rumah Minato.

"Ini…bukankah seharusnya aku masih tinggal dirumahmu, Minato?" Tanya Kushina. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, dapat merasakan dengan jelas, gedung yang ada disampingnya itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya yang tidak pernah disinggahinya selama 2 bulan. Tempat yang selalu dia rindukan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau harus segera pulang, kan? Biar aku yang bilang pada otou-san. Otou-san pasti dapat mengerti. Percayalah…." Jelas Minato. Kushina tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat manis dimatanya. Seumur hidupnya, walau Minato sangat sering digoda oleh perempuan, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sebuah senyum yang sepeti itu.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali. Sebelum ini kukira kau sangat menyebalkan," kata Kushina. Dia membuka pintu limousine itu dan hendak keluar. Meninggalkan Minato. Minato reflek menggenggam tangan Kushina. Dia tidak ingin Kushina pergi. Tidak untuk kali ini. Minato menarik Kushina kedalam mobilnya itu. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"A…ada apa?" Tanya Kushina. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah, semerah warna rambutnya. Reaksi Minato kali ini memang diluar perkiraannya. Bukankah selama ini Minato selalu membuatnya naik darah? Tapi kenapa kali ini Minato berhasil membuatnya senang? Apakah minato sebenarnya memang tidak membencinya? Apakah ini berarti baik?

Semenatar itu, Minato tetap diam. Dia melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Kushina dan menatap mata Kushina. Mata violet itu begitu indah. Mata yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis dimanapun. Rona diwajah Kushina juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Rona itu justru membuat Minato semakin tidak ingin melepas Kushina. Dia ingin mememilikinya. Dia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan komitmennya, ' Kushina tidak akan suka kalau bersama denganku'. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu. Dia ingin Kushina menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Gomen, Kushina… gomen ne…" lirih minato dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dia kembali memeluk Kushina. Membiarkan gadis yang hampir berumur 17 tahun itu tenggelam dipelukkannya. Kushina memejamkan matanya. Hangat…. Itulah yang dirasakan Kushina ditengah-tengah musim dingin ini. dia tidak peduli lagi seberapa dinginnya salju diluar sana. Dia sudah mendapatkan kehangatan yang selama beberapa tahun ini tidak dia dapatkan dari orang lain.

"Minato…se, sesak…." Lirih Kushina. Mendengar lirihan Kushina, Minato sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama dan erat memeluk Kushina. Dia ingat tujuannya datang kesini. Dia ingin mewujudkan permintaan Kushina. Kushina pasti sangat ingin pulang sakarang. Dia pasti sangat merindukan rumahnya. Minatopun melepas pelukkannya yang sejak tadi terus bertahan.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali! Kalau aku ini om-om mesum, kau masih mau dipeluk olehku? Kau itu harus waspada, bego!" bentak Minato tak lama setelah dia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Hah?! Bukannya kau yang memulainya!? Harusnya kau bilang-bilang kalau mau memelukku! Jadi aku bisa menampar wajahmu dengan sepatuku!" balas Kushina.

"Masa bodo' ah! Sekarang cepat keluar sana! Aku mau pulang!" bentak Minato.

"Tunggu! Kau harus jelaskan apa maksud dari tindakkanmu tadi! Bukannya kau sudah minta maaf!?" Kushina menatap tajam kearah Minato. Dia ingin tahu untuk apa Minato memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tidak mungkin Minato melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Ditambah lagi, Minato sampai meminta maaf padanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi?.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang, cepat keluar!" bentak Minato. Kushina keluar lagi dari mobil Minato itu sambil menggerutu. Menutup pintu limousine mobil itu (dengan kasar). Minato tersenyum dan memutar arah limousinnya. Tepat sebelum Minato menginjak pedal gas, dia membuka kaca jendela kemudi, mengklakson beberapa kali dan berteriak," woi, Kushina! 2 hari lagi, saat malam natal, kutunggu di depan alun-alun kota jam 9 malam! Ada yang ingin kukatakan! kalau sampai kau tidak datang, itu berarti kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri! Ingat itu!"

"Apa maksudmu, bedebah!" balas Kushina sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sekarang, mobil Minato sudah mulai menjauh. Kushina menatap rumahnya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat senang. Entah karena apa. Kushina mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya. Jalan yang biasa dilaluinya beberapa minggu lalu. Hari itu memang dingin, tapi Kushina tidak peduli. Sesuatu telah membuat Kushina merasa hangat.

"Kushina…dia memanggil namaku…. 2 hari lagi, jam 9 malam di depan alun-alun kota, ya…," lirih Kushina dengan wajah yang kembali memanas.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disaat yang bersamaan di dalam rumah Kushina, tepatnya didepan kamar Mikoto. Gadis berambut raven itu menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari sakunya untuk membuk apintu kamarnya sendiri. Dnegan lesu dia memasuki kamarnya itu. Sudah hampir 2 bualan rumah ini seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Semua terasa begitu membosankan. Mikoto meletakkan tasnya dimeja belajar dan mulai melepas dasinya. Setidaknya dia belum mulai ganti baju, karena seorang maid berlari menghambur ke kamarnya.

"Mikoto-chan, Mikoto-chan! Kau datang tepat waktu! Baru saja Kushina-hime pulang!" teriak maid berambut biru tua yang dikucir kuda dengan baju maid ala gothic-nya itu. Mikoto yang baru saja tiba dirumah majikannya langsung tersenyum dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Mikoto tidak peduli kalau dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia hanya ingin menyambut Kushina (walau dia selalu bertemu dengan Kushina disekolah). Mikotopun terhenti dan berbalik kearah maid tadi.

"Bisa kau panggil Sonosuke-kun? Dia harus bertemu dengan Kushina-hime," perintah Mikoto sambil tetap tersenyum ramah. Maid tadipun langsung mengangguk dan berlari menuju dapur. Tak lama setelah itu, rumah menjadi ramai. Para pelayan maupun maid berbondong-bondong pergi ke pintu depan dan menyambut Kushina (yang selama hampir 2 bulan ini tidak mereka temui).

"Sonosuke-kun! Ayo, ikut aku! Kau harus bertemu dengan Kushina-hime!" teriak maid tadi setelah menemukan seorang pria beumur 20 tahunan yang berambut hijau. Pelayan itu langsung menarik lengan sang pria dan memaksanya berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Kushina-hime? Oh, yang sering kalian bicarakan itu, ya…," lirih pelayan yang dipanggil Sonosuke-kun itu.

**TBC~~**

* * *

><p><strong>HYAAH! Selesai, selesai!<strong>

**Di akhir chapter kali ini, Kenrai akan membahas tentang sebuah kata yang muncul dichapter sebelumnya maupun yang sekarang baru muncul.**

**Bedebah : sebuah kata ejekan. Ada di kamus besar bahasa Indonesia, kok. Entah bisa dibilang formal atau nggak. Tapi di kamus tertulis, " makian untuk orang yang dibenci".**

**Dorama: mungkin banyak yang lebih mengenalnya dengan drama. Sebenarnya, dorama=drama. Kalau di lafalkan pakai bahasa jepang jadinya 'dorama'.**

**Kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti, silahkan komplain. Dan seperti di akhir chapter lainnya,**

**_Tolong di-RYPIUW, ya~~_**


	7. Chapter 7, Kurisumasuibu

**Haaai! *tiba-tiba muncul author nista dari balik kabut***

**Fyuuh, akuhirnya Kenrai bisa update My Love Monogatari lagi…. Yah, selama beberapa minggu ini sekolah Kenrai lagi gencar-gencarnya ulangan. Sial banget, Kenrai 2 kali ikut remedi. Hahaha, lucu, ya? Ah, lupakan.**

**Nah, Kenrai menerima balasan dari yang mereview. Walaupun tidak semua review Kenrai balas…hehehe~~ terutama yang meminta Kenrai untuk update kilat. Ha….**

**Hm, sekali lagi, soal review, akan Kenrai balas lewat PM. Jadi, jangan lupa dibalas PMnya Kenrai, supaya bisa lebih akrab dan beradab (?).**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Let's Start!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik tuan muda Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak akan pernah jadi milik Kenrai (walau Kenrai memohon sampai suara habis).**

**Thank to…: All reader, god, and my friends, ana-chan (terima kasih idenya!).**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Guajhe, Jayus, dll. Sediakan obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga. Jika sakit berlanjut, tanggung sendiri. Karena dokter tak akan bisa membantu.**

**Don't like, Don't read~~~**

* * *

><p>"Kushina-hime, aku tidak menyangka kalau Kushina-hime pulang sekarang!"<p>

"Bukannya tuan besar bilang kalau Kushina-hime pulangnya akhir liburan!?"

"Kami kesepian disini!"

Sekarang Kushina ada diruang tamu. Baru beberapa langkah dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia sudah diserang oleh para pelayannya sendiri.

"Kalian tahu kalau aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang akhir tahun ini, kan? Karena itulah aku diperbolehkan pulang oleh Minato. Okaa-san dan otou-san sudah pulang?" Tanya Kushina. Seharusnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu ayah dan ibunya sudah ada dirumah. Sudah merupakan rutinitas bagi mereka untuk berkumpul diakhir tahun. Walaupun sudah berkumpul, orangtua Kushina masih mengutamakan pekerjaannya. Paling-paling, kalau mereka bicara dengan Kushina, mereka akan memaksa Kushina melakukan ini dan itu. Pertunangannya dengan putra Namikaze itu salah satunya.

.

.

.

Chapter 7, Kurisumasuibu -malam natal-

.

.

.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sedang istirahat dikamar, Kushina-hime. Kushina-hime, ada yang ingin kami perkenalkan. Namanya Sonosuke Hodokawa. Dia baru 1 bulan bekerja menjadi koki disini. Dia juga sangat pandai bersih-bersih," kata Mikoto begitu datang menemui Kushina. Dia tahu kalau Kushina sangat lelah saat itu. Tapi, dia sangat ingin mempertemukan Kushina pada koki baru dirumah ini. Alasan utamanya adalah karena koki baru itu harus mendapat 'pelajaran dasar' dari Kushina. Kalau dia membuat kesalahan sedikit saja, dia akan dimarahi atau diberi hukuman dari Kushina. Itulah yang namanya 'pelajaran' untuk pekerja baru dikediaman Uzumaki.

"Aku sudah membawanya, Mikoto-chan!" teriak pelayan tadi sambil terus menarik lengan pria yang dipanggil Sonosuke itu.

"Sa…salam kenal," sapa Sonosuke dengan agak takut-takut. Yang dia dengar dari pelayan lain, Kushina-hime yang ada dihadapannya sangat sensitif dan mudah marah. Dan yang paling penting, pemecatan karena kesalahan kecil. Itu yang paling Sonosuke takutkan.

"Sudah! Kau siapkan makan malam! Tidak pakai merica, kol, dan kentang! Mengerti?" perintah Kushina. Sonosuke mengangguk kecil dan segera berlari ketakutan menuju dapur. Kushina memang selalu ramah pada pelayan. Tapi pengecualian untuk pelayan baru, pelayan laki-laki dan pelayan yang ketakutan begitu mlihat dirinya. Kushina benci melihat pelayan yang seperti itu.

"Mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda, Kushina-hime. Saya akan siapkan air panasnya."

"Tidak perlu, Mikoto. Kau juga lelah' kan? beristirahatlah. Biar dia yang mengurus air panas."

Pelayan yang ditunjuk Kushina mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kushina. Kushina tidak mentolerir segala sesuatu yang tidak tepat waktu. Tapi tetap saja, di mata para pelayan senior, Kushina adalah majikan yang baik. Tegas dan ramah. Adakalanya dia tegas dan adakalanya dia ramah. Kushina menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga ( walau terlihat tegas seperti biasanya). Menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya adalah keahlian kushina.

Dia masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Minato yang masih tersisa dibaju seragamnya. Kushina menutup pintunya dan melihat kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir ia tidur disana. Masih rapi. Namun, dia seolah tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan menuju tempat tidur king size-nya. Membanting tubuhnya disana. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"2 hari lagi, jam 9 malam di depan alun-alun kota…itu berarti malam natal, kan?" lirih Kushina dengan wajah yang kembali memanas. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dibantalnya yang empuk. Kushina bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia belum mengganti seragamnya. Dan pelayan yang diperintahkannya untuk menyiapkan air panas tentunya. Pelayan itu berdiri didepan kamar Kushina sambil gemeteran. Apakah dia harus membangunkan Kushina atau tidak. Kalau dia membangunkan Kushina dan itu mengganggu tidur Kushina, dia pasti akan kena marah. Tapi kalau tidak, percumalah dia memanaskan air kamar mandi untuk majikannya itu. Yah, biarlah.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kushina mununggu didepan alun-alun kota, didepan etalase yang memajang berbagai cake. Disekitarnya berlalu-lalang banyak pasangan yang terlihat sangat mesra, keluarga, atau sekelompok orang yang tertawa bersama. Sedikit merasa jijik dengan adegan kissing yang dilakukan beberapa orang disekitarnya. Kushina memang pernah melakukannya, tapi hanya sekali dan hanya salam perkenalan dari Shikoto untuknya. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya.

Dia melirik jam besar yang ada ditengah alun-alun. Jarum panjangnya mengarah kearah angka 3 sedangkan jarum pendeknya diantara angka 9 dan 10. Sudah 15 menit Kushina menunggu Minato disana. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu merapatkan jaket putihnya yang tebal lalu menggosokkan kudua tangannya yang tertutupi sebuah sarung tangan tebal. Ya, malam itu adalah malam dimusim dingin. Wajar kalau Kushina merasa kedinganan.

"Yo, Kushina-chan!" sapa seseorang. Kushina tersentak dan segera membalikkan badannya, mencari-cari dimana orang yang menyapanya tadi. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan longcoat hijau lumut berlari kearahnya. Rambut kuningnya tertutup oleh sebuah topi dengan bulu tebal berwarna hijau tua, mata safirnya terlihat berbinar-binar dengan senyum ramah yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Mi…nato?" tanya Kushina. Mencoba untuk memastikan perkiraannya. Jujur, Kushina ragu kalau itu adalah Minato. Senyumnya terlihat…sedikit berbeda.

"Eits, bukan, bukan! Ini aku, Shikoto!" jawab laki-laki itu ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Kushina. Dia membenarkan topinya yang sedikit miring.

"Hee!? Tapi, matanya…." melihat Kushina kebingungan, Shikoto hanya tertawa kecil. Dia menyentil dahi Kushina sepelan-pelannya. Namun Kushina membalas sentilannya dengan sebuah 'tepukkan' keras di perut Shikoto. Sekarang, Shikoto tahu mengapa Minato sampai terpelanting karena pukulan Kushina. Poor Shikoto.

"Hei, mataku yang hijau itu Cuma lensa kontak, ingat?" jelas Shikoto sambil meringis, menahan sakit. Kushina menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau orang yang didepannya ini adalah kembaran Minato. Mereka sangat mirip. Sedikit perbadaan antara Minato dan Shikoto adalah pada senyumannya. Dan tatapan matanya juga.

"Hahaha, iya juga, ya." Kushina tertawa kecil. Dia sangat berharap kalau yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang dengan rambut kuning yang menyebalkan. Yang selama ini selalu membuatnya naik darah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang penerus pemimpin klan Namikaze yang dapat dipastikan akan menjadi direktur utama Namikaze crop company, Minato Namikaze.

"Penasaran kenapa Minato tidak bisa datang?" Shikoto memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Dia lupa memakai sarung tangan karena baru saja selesai dengan 'pertunjukkan jalanan' band-nya.

"Minato tidak bisa datang malam ini?"

"Minato tidak bilang padamu?"

Kushina menggeleng. Agak kecewa. Shikoto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kenapa Minato selalu membuat masalahnya menjadi rumit, sih? Yah, seperti itulah pikiran Shikoto. Dia tahu apa yang dihadapi oleh adiknya itu. Dia sudah bilang pada Minato, kalau ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kushina, dia hanya harus jujur pada perasaannya dan juga persaan Kushina. Tapi agaknya susah dilakukkan oleh orang seperti Minato. Dia memang jenius, tapi sayangnya tidak peka.

"Em, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya sambil makan, Kushina-chan?" ajak Shikoto. Dia menunjuk ke sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang menjual oden sebagai menu utamanya. Kushina mengangguk. Itu lebih baik daripada kedinginan di luar sini. Dia memang sudah mengenakan longcoat bulu angsa, tapi tetap saja dingin. Setidaknya, semangkuk oden dapat menghangatkan dirinya.

Dan disinilah sekarang, didalam rumah makan dengan nuansa tradisional. Rumah makan itu tidak ramai, tapi juga tidak sepi. Kushina dan Shikoto duduk berhadapan. Mereka sudah memesan 2 mangkuk oden tadi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Yah, kemarin ada masalah serius yang terjadi diperusahaan kami," kata Shikoto, memulai pembicaraan. Kushina memangku wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Shikoto.

"Masalah serius?" Kushina mengerutkan alisnya. Masalah seserius apa yang dihadapi oleh perusahaan besar sebesar Namikaze group company hingga dapat menyebabkan Minato ingkar janji dengan orang lain? Bagaimanapun, Minato selalu menepati janjinya. Kushina tahu itu.

"Ada seseorang yang menyebarkan virus di komputer-komputer digedung utama perusahhan kami. Virus itu cukup kuat hingga dapat menghilangkan semua file-file penting dalam waktu singkat. Kami sudah berusaha menghentikan virus itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua data lenyap. Yah, kalaupun masih bersisa, itu tidak bisa terbaca.

Dari semalam, Minato dan tou-san berusaha keras memperbaiki sistem jaringan komputer di gedung itu. Sampai sekarang, virus itu masih terus menyebar. Masalahnya, orang yang memasukkan virus itu sepertinya menyetting virus itu supaya virus yang menyebar disetiap computer itu berbeda-beda," Shikoto teridiam sebentar. Memberi jeda untuk melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya. Sementara itu, Kushina makin mengerutkan alis. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shikoto. Shikoto yang sadar akan hal itu menghela nafas.

"Singkatnya, Minato dan tou-san masih berusaha keras menyelamatkan file-file penting itu. Kalau hilang, sih tidak masalah. Minato atau tou-san pasti punya salinannya. Tapi, kalau file itu dicuri dulu sebelum virus itu menyebar, masa depan perusahaan kami terancam. Lalu, karena Minato masih sangat sibuk, dia tidak bisa datang malam ini." Shikoto tersenyum untuk mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya itu. Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil. Setengah paham setengah tidak. Bagaimanapun, Kushina tidak mengerti masalah perusahan, atau apalah itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kushina.

"Tadi, Minato meneleponku yang sedang melakukan konser jalanan didepan alun-alun. Dia memohon dengan nada menyebalkan supaya aku bisa menemuimu dan menjelaskan alasan dia tidak bisa datang dengan detil. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kushina-chan. Bocah itu memang menyusahkan. Hahahaha," jawab Shikoto sambil memberikan cengirannya yang khas itu.

"Begitu…" lirih Kushina. Dia menghela nafas. Tepat setelah itu, seorang pelayan dengan nampan yang berisikan 2 mangkuk mie oden dan 2 minuman hangat datang.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan dan nona. Selamat natal!" seru pelayan itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Kushina membalas senyum itu sementara Shikoto tetap dengan cengirannya. Pelayan itu berlalu sambil tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan lain. Shikoto mengambil sepasang sumpit.

"Kecewa?" katanya sambil mulai mengaduk oden yang masih panas itu. Matanya menatap Kushina yang dengan tidak semangat mengambil sumpitnya.

"Sedikit."

"Makanlah, aku yang traktir. Kau tahu, oden disini adalah oden yang paling enak diseluruh kota. Kau harus mencobanya." Shikoto mengambil sepotong daging ayam dan memasukkannya kemulut. Rasa benar-benar enak. Tak salah dia memilih rumah makan ini. walaupun terlihat sederhana, rumah makan ini adalah salah satu yang termahal dan terenak dikotanya.

"Arigatou. Jadi, konasermu?" Kushina mengangguk lalu mulai menyantap oden itu. Merasakan enaknya oden itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Shikoto. Kushina dengan lahap memasukkan beberapa potong daging dan sayuran secara bergantian ke mulutnya.

"Sudah 80%. Lusa sudah harus perfect dan siap tampil."

"Maaf tidak bisa datang, kak Shikoto."

"Tak apa"

Setelah itu, mereka makan dalam diam. Suasanya hangat rumah makan itu menambah ketenangan dalam diri Kushina. Dengan ini, rumah makan ini telah masuk kedalam daftar tempat yang wajib dikunjunginya tiap malam minggu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, kak Shikoto. Hehehe, odennya enak seperti yang kak Shikoto bilang." Kushina dan Shikoto kini sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah makan itu. Tentunya setelah membayar pada nenekyang menjaga tempat kasir tadi. Memang cukup (baca: sangat) mahal, tapi itu masih dalam kategori murah didompet Shikoto. Namanya juga musisi.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengajak Minato makan disana lain kali." Shikoto duduk disalah satu bangku didepan rumah makan itu. Kushina mau tak mau ikut duduk disebalah Shikoto.

"Minato tidak pernah kesana?"

"Dia selalu menyibukkan diri ketika kuajak makan malam."

"Em, biar aku saja yang mengajaknya lain kali. Dia akan menyesal jika menolak tawaranku." Kushina tersenyum licik. Shikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kushina. Kushina hanya belum tahu bagaimana susahnya mengajak Minato pergi ketika dia sedang berhadapan dengan laptop dan data-data rumit. Hanya sang ibu, Ayame Namikaze yang dapat menghentikan kesibukkan Minato. Dengan rengekkan frekuensi tinggi tentunya.

"Jadi, kita jalan-jalan dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya Shikoto. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, tak mau melihat adegan mesra sepasang kekasih yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu. Kushina juga mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang anak kecil yang merengek-rengek pada ibunya.

"Pulang saja, aku lelah," balas Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak kecil itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, pasangan itu sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Kushina dan Shikoto.

"Hei, mau kuantar pulang?" ajak Shikoto. Mobilnya masih terparkir di tempatnya konser tadi, tak jauh dari alun-alun kota. Kushina hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah dijemput." Kushina menunjuk sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan alun-alun kota, dipinggir jalan. Kushina bangkit berdiri. Pasangan tak tahu malu itu sudah pergi dan Kushina berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Shikotopun ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu? Tentang pertunangan gila itu maksudku."

"Sepertinya…sudah?" jawab Kushina ragu-ragu. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan lagi pertunangannya itu. Dia sangat senang Minato mengajaknya bertemu dialun-alun malam ini. Yah, walau dia sempat kecewa karena Minato tidak dapat datang memenuhi janjinya. Tapi setidaknya, pikiran Kushina penuh dengan ajakan Minato beberapa hari lalu.

"Yeah, baguslah."

"Uhm, jaa, kak Shikoto. Semoga konsermu sukses!" Kushina membungkuk kecil lalu berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya. Seorang supir menutup pintu mobil itu dan tak lama setelahnya, mobil itu sudah berjalan melalui jalanan ramai malam itu. Shikoto memandangi kepergian Kushina sambil menyeringai.

"Begitu rupanya….semua akan segera berakhir."

.

.

.

"Mina-chaan, kau sudah siap belum?" Shikoto memasuki kamar Minato tanpa izin. Dia melihat Minato yang sednag membereskan laptopnya. Minatopun menatap Shikoto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Apanya, nii-san?"

"Kau mau mengantarku kerumah Kushina-chan hari ini, kan?"

"Hah? Kau gila, 2 jam lagi konsermu mulai dan kau mau pergi kerumah orang?" Minato berjalan mendekati kakaknya itu. Shikoto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Alah, kau juga kangen padanya, kan, Mina-chan? Urusan perusahaan biar tou-san saja yang ngurus. Ayolah, Cuma kamu yang tahu dimana rumah Kushina-chan," rayu Shikoto dengan sedikit merengek. Sifat yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Beruntung, Minato tidak mendapatkan sifat itu dari ibunya.

"Kau kan bisa tanya alamatnya sama otou-san, nii-san."

"Aku maunya kamu yang mengantarku!"

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, sih?"

"Aku tunggu 5 menit lagi, ya…. Kita pergi dengan mobilku saja."

Dan disinilah Minato sekarang. Didalam mobil kakaknya. Dengan terpaksa. Kakaknya sendiri yang menyupir mobil (ya iyalah) dan Minato hanya bertugas sebagai penuntuk jalan.

"Dipertigaan sana belok kanan. Hei, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Minato. Shikoto tersentak dan mengikuti arahan Minato. ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Hei, kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Shikoto sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang muali sepi. Minato mengangkat bahunya. Dia sungguh tidak peduli dengan ucapan Shikoto, tapi sebagai adik yang baik, dia akan pura-pura peduli.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa seperti akan… kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti. Aku merasa Kushina dalam bahaya."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Taraaaa!<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Kenrai ngetik chapter 7 ini dengan sangat hati-hati. Karena, setelah ini, akan memasuki puncak konflik dicerita My Love Monogatari. Apa ya? Ah, Kenrai juga belum tahu. Dan kayaknya, Kenrai akan menambah satu genre untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pokoknya lihat saja, deh…**

**Terakhir, **

**Rippyu****, Please!*dengan wajah memelas kaya kuda laut***


	8. Chapter 8, chouten

**Yo, Yo, Yo****! *****dilemparin tomat busuk***

**Heee…. Minna, tolong maafkan Kenrai! Karena mau fokus UN, Kenrai 1 semester lebih nggak ngetik-ngetik fanfic lagi. Semuanya, maafkan Kenrai! (_ _)"**

**Tapi hasil UN Kenrai cukup bagus, walaupun usaha belum maximal. Semua karena kasih Tuhan yang telah memberkati segala jawaban ngasal Kenrai! Sehingga, jawabannya entah kenapa benar. Pokoknya ini mujizat!**

**Nah, lupakan. Jadi, melalui akun facebook Kenrai, Kenrai sudah pernah bilang kalau setelah cerita ini tamat, Kenrai tidak akan publish cerita atas nama Kenrai zukinawa lagi. Dan karena chapter ini sudah klimaks, jadi akan tamat di 2-3 chapter lagi. Ya! Kenrai akan berusaha memeras otak untuk ending yang paling pas! Untuk ending dicerita terakhir Kenrai! TT_TT**

**Hm, ****Kenrai ingatkan****, soal review, akan Kenrai balas lewat PM****, sesaat setelah chapter ini dipublish****. Jadi, jangan lupa dibalas PMnya Kenrai,**** ya,**** supaya bisa lebih akrab dan beradab (?).**** Dan maaf kalau belum dibalas….selama Kenrai asik belajar di neraka (baca: sekolah)**

**Yooosh! ****Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Let's Start!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik ****yang mulia ****Masashi Kishimoto****-sama****. Tidak akan pernah jadi milik Kenrai****. Kecuali Kenrai merampas hak cipta naruto dari tangan yang mulia. Kekekeke…**

**Thank to…: All reader, god, and many more!**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Guajhe, Jayus, dll. Sediakan obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga. Jika sakit berlanjut, tanggung sendiri. Karena dokter tak akan bisa membantu.**

**Extra warning: Chapter ini mungkin genrenya akan bertambah menjadi romance, crime, and hurt. Jadi, harap maklum…**

**Don't like, Don't read~~~ **

* * *

><p>Shikoto memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari gerbang kediaman Uzumaki setelah melihat seorang gadis berpakaian maid, yang kata Minato adalah pelayan pribadi Kushina, berlari terengah-engah. Dia segera keluar dari mobilnya, disusul oleh Minato.<p>

Shikoto tampak tenang dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Merasa curiga pada keadaan gerbang yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa seorangpun penjaga yang mengawasi. Sementara Shikoto terus memperhatikan keadaan, Minato berjalan mendekati Mikoto. Sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah maid muda itu, dan itu membuat Minato mulai panik. Dia tahu kalau raut wajah itu adalah raut wajah orang yang ketakutan dan gelisah.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san? kenapa kau berlari di malam hari begini dengan pakaian begitu? Apa yang terjadi didalam?!" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang dulu, Mina-chan. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini…. apa mungkin didalam sana terjadi sebuah pembunuhan?" tambah Shikoto. Pemuda satu ini memang ber-insting tajam, dia sangat peka. Firasafnya mengatakan kalau hal buruk terjadi didalam sana. Dan saat Mikoto mengangguk pelan, dia tahu kalau dia harus bertindak cepat.

"Apa baru saja?" tanya Shikoto, masih terlihat tenang.

"Sa…saat baru pulang dari rumah keluargaku tadi…. Aku melihat dia sedang membantai kepala pelayan dikamarnya," jawab Mikoto, masih berusaha mengkontrol emosi ketakutannya.

"Lalu dimana kamar Kushina?" tanya Shikoto.

"Dilantai 2 paling ujung sebelah kanan. Kamar palayan dan kepalaya pelayan cukup jauh dari rumah inti, mungkin masih sempat," jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu aku memang masih sempat," lirih Shikoto. Dia melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya kearah Minato.

"Kau gantikan aku dikonserku, Mina-chan. Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Kushina" kata Shikoto lalu berjalan kearah bagasi mobil.

"Bicara apa, kau?! Aku akan ikut menyelamatkan Kushina!" bantah Minato. Shikoto tersenyum saat dia menemukan benda yang dia cari-cari masih ada dibagasi. Dia segera mengambilnya dan mengaitkannya dipinggul. Sebuah katana (pedang samurai) sungguhan yang digunakan saat shooting untuk PV terbarunya lusa kemarin.

"Kalau begitu kau urus dari luar saja, Mina-chan. Didalam terlalu berbahaya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin nyawa kita selamat jika kita berdua masuk kesana," jelas Shikoto. Dia mencari lagi sesuatu yang akan membantunya.

"Makanya aku ikut! kalau berdua pasti akan lebih baik!"

"Dengar. Kalau kau juga ikut, nyawamu juga akan terancam. Lagipula, kalau ada yang harus mati, akulah orangnya…."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Chouten

.

.

.

.

Shikoto masih terlihat tenang dan mencari-cari lagi benda lain selain katana yang dapat membantunya dibagasi itu. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengambil lagi beberapa benda dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Sebuah pistol, yang sayangnya hanya berisi 2 peluru, dan sebuat granat. Sama seperti katana tadi, benda ini digunakannya saat shooting PV lusa kemarin.

"Bicara apa kau?!" bentak Minato. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi jelas membuat Minato marah. Shikoto memang suka seenaknya, tapi dia tidak pernah bercanda dengan mengatakan kalau dia ingin mati.

"Dengar, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi paling tidak, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, adikku yang tidak peka. Yah, harusnya, Kushina sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh hingga membuat pertunangan konyol ini menjadi semakin rumit, " kata Shikoto, "Mina-chan, yang dibutuhkan Kushina adalah kamu, bukan aku. Dia akan bahagia jika berada disisimu. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, Kushina kuserahkan padamu. Buat dia bahagia, dan jangan sampai kau kehilangan dia. Dan kalau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku…."

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau kau mati didalam sana, aku…aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di acara pemakamanmu! Camkan itu!" bentak Minato.

"Ya, sudahlah…. Tapi kalau saja itu terjadi, jangan biarkan Kushina menangis untukku. Mina-chan, hati dan semangatku, kutitipkan padamu. Kalau bisa, banyak-banyaklah tersenyum. kau menyeramkan, tahu, kalau tampangmu seperti itu terus. Nah, aku pergi!"

Shikotopun berlari dan memanjat pagar rumah kediaman klan Uzumaki itu dengan cekatan dan cepat dan hati-hati. Meninggalkan Minato dan Mikoto. Minato berdecih dan mengambil laptopnya dari dalam mobil lalu meronggoh sakunya untuk menggambil handphone bewarna hitam dengan corak emas, yang menurut Shikoto norak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia pergi sendiri?" tanya Mikoto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Tapi…yah, sejak kecil dia memang lebih jago bermain pedang dari pada bermain gitar. Dia yang paling antusias kalau dibolehkan ikut latihan militer dan terkadang ikut andil saat rumah kami kemasukkan penjahat. Dia bisa memenggal kepala orang dengan mudah, kalau dia serius. Jadi, kau tidak perlu secemas itu. Aku juga akan memanggil bantuan…"

Minato memang mengatakannya dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Tapi sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir. Apalagi saat dia merasakan firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda itu tentunya berharap kalau kakaknya dan Kushina berhasil selamat.

* * *

><p>Kushina terbangun saat merasa tubuhnya dianggakat seseorang malam itu. Dan saat mata violetnya berhasil menyesuaikan dengan keremangan di kamar itu, dia dapat melihat pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru telah mengangkatnya dari tempat tidur.<p>

"Hehe, aku membangunkanmu, ya, Kushina-chan. Tapi, maaf, kita harus segera pergi dari sini," bisik pemuda itu, mulai berjalan menuju pintu sambil membopong Kushina. Kushina sekarang sadar kalau pemuda itu adalah Shikoto, karena Minato tidak mungkin memanggilnya dengan sebutan chan.

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut merah itu merasa kecewa. Beberapa detik lalu dia masih berharap kalau pemuda yang kini telah membopongnya adalah Minato.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa? Lalu konsermu…" tanya Kushina. Namun terpotong saat sesosok bayangan muncul perlahan didepan mereka. Semakin lama, semakin dekat dan jelas. Sosok itu membawa pedang berlumuran darah. Dan itu tentunya membuat Kushina sedikit jijik.

"Wah, wah, wah…ternyata aku sedikit terlambat." Sosok itu berhenti. Dan kini Shikoto mulai bersiaga setelah menurunkan Kushina. Dia memegang gagang katananya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Padahal aku sudah susah-susah mengganti pisau kesayanganku dengan pedang, khusus untuk keluarga inti Uzumaki yang begitu disegani. Sekarang aku merasa sangaaat kecewa!" lirih sosok itu. Kushina menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Sosok yang ternyata mengenakan topeng dan hakama hitam sederhana tanpa lengan. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Kushina bertanya, "A…apa maksudmu?!"

"Kushina-chan, tenanglah," bisik Shikoto.

"Dia benar, nona besar. Tenanglah hingga saat-saat terakhirmu. Semakin kau tenang, semakin cepat ini berakhir, dank kau bisa semakin cepat bertemu orang tuamu. Di surga!" sosok itu semakin mendekati ShIkoto dan Kushina. Shikoto yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan sosok itu kini mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau anak buah danzo!" lirih Shikoto.

"Bingo!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?! Semua penjaga harusnya tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk, pembunuh!" kata Kushina. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, kesal. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi dikediamannya? Dirumahnya yang dijaga oleh banyak penjaga professional.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada koki barumu itu. Dia yang membantuku. Yah, itu kalau dia masih hidup. Karena dia berusaha memberontak dan berkhianat, mau bagaimana lagi…." Kushina membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar hal itu. Koki barunya ternyata malah membantu seorang pembunuh masuk kerumahnya. Dia mau mengamuk marah dan melempari sosok itu dengan apapun disekitarnya. Tapi itu barbar, dan Kushina tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Jadi dia tetap tenang, berdiri disamping Shikoto.

Shikoto tahu perasaan Kushina. Sambil tetap memperhatikan sosok pembunuh itu, dia berbisik pada Kushina, "Larilah saat kuberi aba-aba. Jangan berhenti atau kembali kesini. Mina-chan dan Uchiha-san menunggu diluar."

"Tapi, kak Shikoto…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja!" Kushina sebenarnya tetap tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi ketika dia menoleh kearah Shikoto, dia mendapati tatapan Shikoto bukanlah tatapan yang sama seperti selama ini. lebih dingin dari tatapan terdingin Minato yang pernah dia lihat. Shikoto seperti orang lain, seperti orang yang siap menebas pedang dan memenggal kepala orang dengan mudah. Karena itulah, Kushina terdiam. Diapun mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, wah…berbisik-bisik itu tidak baik, anak muda," kata sosok itu. Dia mulai memasang kuda-kuda dan memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat hal itu, Shikoto tidak berdiam diri. Dengan cepat, garakkannya hampir tak terlihat, dia mengambil pistolnya dan langsung menarik pelatuknya.

Dor! Dor! 2 tembakan yang hanya mengenai sisi kiri perut sosok itu. Sementara si sososk mengerang kesakitan, shikotopun melepaskan sarung pedangnya dan segera menebas sosok itu. Namun sosok itu berhasil bertahan dengan pedangnya. Shikoto tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tidak merasa sensasi ini…. Sensasi di saat-saat dia menebas pedang dan melukai lawan.

"Sekarang, Kushina! Lewat belakangku!" teriak Shikoto. Kushina tersentak. Dia segera berlari melewati belakang Shikoto. Sosok itu berusaha menebas Kushina, tapi kali ini Shikoto berhasil menahannya.

"Kau salah besar jika mengira hanya kau yang jago membunuh, tuan psikopat." Kata Shikoto.

"Aku terharu. Tapi sayang, aku berbeda denganmu! Aku melalui hidupku dengan membunuh! Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau! Hahahaha!" teriak sosok itu sambil terus menebas-nebaskan pedangnya kearah Shikoto.

Sementara itu Kushina terus berlari. Menuruni tangga, melihat banyak mayat segar begeletakkan disepanjang jalan. Dia takut, dia ingin berhenti dan bersembunyi. Tapi yang disuruh Shikoto adalah terus berlari. Jadi, Kushina tetap berlari, dengan rasa takut yang memaksanya berlari lebih cepat. Dan saat dia baru melangkah keluar rumahnya, dia dikejutkan dengan jeritan Shikoto yang terdengar samar-samar lalu disusul dengan sebuah ledakkan. Dia sempat berhenti sejenak lalu melihat kearah jendela kamarnya yang pecah. Namun segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berlari menuju gerbang.

* * *

><p>"Kushina!" teriak Minato yang pada saat itu tengah memberi penjelasan pada pihak intelejen khusus klan Namikaze sebelum mereka mengepung rumah Kushina. Setelah dia melihat Kushina berlari kearahnya, dia langsung berteriak dan berlari mendekati Kushina. Minato hanya sempat milirik seorang bocah bermasker sebelum dia berlari. Bocah itu, Kakashi Hatake, anak jenius yang dipercayakan Minato memimpin pasukan intelejennya. Segera setelah mendapat lirikkan perintah dari Minato, Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan pasukan yang berbaris dibelakangnya langsung menyebar secara teratur.<p>

"Syukurlah, Kushina. Kau selamat." Minato merangkul Kushina sangat erat. Melampiaskan segala rasa khawatir yang beberapa saat lalu masih bertumpuk dihatinya. Kushina terdiam sesaat sebelum dia membalas rangkulan Minato. entah dia harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Minato, kakakmu didalam sana," lirih Kushina.

"Tenanglah, dari sini biar aku dan tim intelejen khusus yang mengurusnya," balas Minato.

"Tapi kakakmu didalam sana! Tadi terjadi ledakkkan dan…."

"Kan sudah kubilang, tenanglah, Kushina. Aku sudah tahu itu. Jadi tenanglah."

Kushina terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia mengingat semuanya. Tentang darah dan mayat-mayat pelayannya. Tentang jeritan dan ledakan. Tentang hunusan pedang. Kushina ingat semua itu dengan jelas. Dan gadis itu sekarang benar-benar merasa tidak ingin mengingat semua itu. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari semua film horror dan criminal yang pernah dia tonton. Semua yang baru saja terjadi tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang memaksa Kushina menyedari statusnya saat ini. Dia…sendirian.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~_~~ TO Be Continue ~~_~~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana? Mungkin endingnya akan 80% berubah dari waktu awal Kenrai bikin plot untuk cerita ini. Entah happy ato bad ending. Yaaah, karena sudah capek ngetik juga, jadi langsung saja…<strong>

**Mohon review-nya, minna! Nggak me-review = mendapatkan tembakan beruntun dari AK47nya hiruma. Kekekekeke**


	9. Chapter 9: Hitori Janai

**Chapie terakhir! Yey, yey, yeeee~~y! *dilempar sandal***

**Sudah ampir setaun Kenrai nggak update fanfic lagi...nyehe~! ****Kenrai berhasil naik ke kelas 11 dengan nilai bagus dan memuaskan~! Dan mumpung libur panjang, Kenrai sudah mengahiskan sebagian besar waktu buat memeras ide untuk ending yang paling goood~**

**Seneng banget, deh, bisa tamat~! Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ini berarti Kenrai akan berhenti nulis Fic atas nama Kenrai Zukinawa. Sayonara~! (TT _ TT) Tapi kedepannya, Kenrai juga tetep balas Review-review untuk chapie terakhir ini.**

**Oke, sudah cukup basa-basinya, langsung aja di baca endingnya My Love Monogatari, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya pak Masashi. Bahkan walaupun seandainya saya jadi adeknya pak masashi, Naruto nggak akan jadi milik Kenrai.**

**Thanks to: God! My perents, All readers! Reviewers! And many more~**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Ending maksa.**

**Extra Warning: Tolong jangan gebukin Kenrai kalo endingnya kurang greget. Kenrai ngetiknya dari jam 11 malam sampai jam 1 pagi. Hehehe *dilempar toa mesjid* oh, iyong~ di chapie ini memang agak panjang, dimaklumin ya~!  
><strong>

**Don't like, don't read~ so, lets enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kushina membenarkan syal putihnya dan bangkit berdiri, menatap serangkaian bunga indah yang baru saja ia letakan didepan makan orang tuanya. Kini dia berjalan lagi, kali ini menuju sebuah makam yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir orangtuanya.<p>

Upacara pemakaman memang sudah lama berakhir. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang masih betahan di kompleks pemakaman itu dan Kushina adalah salah satu diantara mereka. Minato sendiri kali ini benar-benar tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Entah kemana perginya, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya didepan salah satu makam yang terlihat lebih sederhana namun terkesan elit, walaupun tidak lebih mewah dan besar dari makam orang tuanya. Namun hal itu bukan berarti orang yang sedang beristirahat didalamnya tidak lebih istimewa. Terlebih bagi Kushina sendiri.

Kushina hanya diam dan memandangi makam itu, membiarkan dirinya merasakan sengatan musim dingin begitu lama. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, tanpa meneteskan setetes air mata. Lalu diapun berjongkok dan meletakan setangkai bunga didepan makam itu.

"Kak Shikoto," lirihnya. Tetap enggan membiarkan satu tetes air matapun menetes membasahi pipinya. Begitu tenang dan tegar. Walau kenyataan telah memaksa Kushina untuk menyadari bahwa dia telah sendirian. Dan untuk itulah sikap tenang dan tegarnya diuji.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9: Hitori janai (tidak sendirian)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah kasus pembantaian itu terjadi, kediaman Uzumaki ditutup dan hanya polisi dan beberapa pihak yang boleh memasuki tempat itu. Sayangnya, Kushina tidak diijinkan masuk. Terpaksa gadis berambut merah itu kembali tinggal di kediaman Namikaze dan tersiksa dengan segala peraturan yang semakin diperketat pasca terbunuhnya anak sulung Namikaze tersebut.

"Kushina, apa maumu, hah!?" bentak Minato bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Kushina yang bergeser dengan keras dan menghasilkan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya. Kushina menghentikan tawanya dan meletakkan kembali majalah komik bulanan yang memang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ada apa?" balas Kushina dengan sedikit helaan nafas.

"Kau itu…. Kami sudah hampir satu jam mengunggumu keluar untuk sarapan bersama, dan kau malah cekikikan disini?!"

Kushina memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak emosi. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan lanjut membaca majalah tersebut.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah sarapan subuh tadi. Aku itu, ya, bukan tipe cewek yang nggak makan berhari-hari hanya karena beberapa orang tewas. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, silahkan pergi dan sarapan sana," ujar Kushina tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau sudah belajar memerintahku, pembangkang? Sayang sekali, tapi urusanku disini belum selesai," balas Minato. Kushina kembali menutup komiknya, meletakannya di samping tempat dia duduk dan menatap Minato intens.

Hati nuraninya berkata hal buruk bisa saja terjadi ketika seorang Minato menyeringai seperti sekarang. Dan dengan sendirinya, gadis berambut merah itu menjauhi Minato ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Perlahan dan tidak pasti, Kushina terus bergeser menjauhi Minato. Minato yang sadar dirinya sedang dijauhi oleh Kushina menjadi kesal dan memilih untuk mendekati Kushina setiap gadis itu bergeser. Hingga Kushina berada diujung sofa dan tidak bisa bergeser karena Minato sudah menjepitnya.

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau menangis didepanku," kata Minato tanpa menatap atau bahkan melirik gadis bersurai merah disampingnya.

Kushina sendiri merasa terhina mendengar perkataan Minato tadi. Sejak kecil, kalimat 'menangis dihadapan orang lain' tidak pernah sekalipun melintas dibenaknya. Kushina sangat jarang menangis, bahkan saat kakaknya meninggalpun dia tetap enggan menangis. Dikamusnya menangis berarti pecundang dan pecundang berarti sampah.

Tapi kali ini Kushina memilih diam. Tidak memukul, berteriak, atau men-deathglare Minato. Dia hanya diam sambil menunggu penjelasan Minato mengenai perintahnya tadi.

"Tidak baik kalau kau terus berlagak seperti itu, Kushina. Menjadi tegar tidak harus setiap saat," tambah Minato.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pecundang! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan airmataku hanya karena kejadian seperti ini. aku putri dari keturunan Uzumaki, keberanian mengalir didarahku, dan tegar sudah jadi santapanku. Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Minato Namikaze!" balas Kushina dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, entah semengerikan apa ekspresinya sekarang.

"Dan keras kepala terukir selalu jadi landasan berpikirmu," batin Minato. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan menatap Kushina yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menundukkan kepala. Merasa mendapat tatapan dari Minato, Kushina tersentak lalu mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap Minato.

"Kau kehilangan seluruh keluargamu dan kau masih tidak sudi menangis untuk mereka!?" bentak Minato.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Minato! Aku tahu mereka tidak menginginkanku bersedih! Jauh diatas atau dibawah sana, mereka berdoa supaya aku tidak bersedih untuk mereka! Aku tahu itu! Jadi untuk apa aku bersedih? Untuk membuat mereka menyesali kematian mereka? Konyol sekali," balas Kushina.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kushina…jalan pikiranmu," gumam Minato sambil berusaha keras mengatur emosi dan nafasnya. Minato tahu betul sekeras apa kepala gadis didepannya ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan tetap sekeras itu disaat seperti ini. Dimatanya, sekarang yang terlihat adalah sisi Kushina yang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan sok tegar.

Dia tahu kalau dengan sendirinya Kushina dapat melaui masa-masa berat ini. Tapi perlu berapa tahun untuk itu? Minato tidak tahan melihat gadis yang begitu dicintainya menunjukan tampang seperti itu bahkan hanya untuk satu minggu sekalipun.

"Karena aku sendirian sekarang. Aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengasihaniku dan memandangku seperti aku adalah anak kecil yang kehilangan lolipopnya. Sekarang kau puas, Minato!?" jawab Kushina. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tatami yang melapisi lantai kamarnya dengan tatapan kososng. Minato tersenyum tipis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Kushina.

"Hanya pecundang yang selalu tidak ingin menangis dan hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya sendirian. Itu yang dikatakan nii-san saat kakek meninggal dulu. Saat itu aku sama sepertimu, aku sok tegar dan tetap tersenyum saat pemakaman beliau. Orang lain tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, bahkan orangtuaku. Hanya nii-san yang memaksaku menagis dan nyatanya itu membuatku merasa ebih baik," bisik Minato.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu setiap kali kau merasa ingin meluapkan perasaanmu. Jadi berhenti berpikir bahwa kau sendirian. Orangtuamu memang tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, tapi kamu tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir dengan belagak sok kuat dan tegar seperti ini," lanjut Minato seraya mengelus surai merah milik Kushina. Kushina terdiam, mulai menikmati kelembutan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut kuning ini kepadanya.

"A, apa kau juga sudah memangis untuk kak Shikoto?" Tanya Kushina dengan suara pelan diikuti dengan anggukan dari Minato sebagai jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, tapi cuma sebentar. Aku tidak bisa menangis lebih lama begitu melihat siaran cctv di kamar orangtuaku yang aku sadap. Mereka melakukan tarian aneh sambil menangis meraung-raung. Untuk paman Okatsu, keluarganya, dan Shikoto. Dari malam sampai subuh. Kau harus tahu setelah itu aku mengerjakan tugas ayah yang terbengkalai dan baru selesai subuh tadi," jelas Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja mereka akan lama mengisinya, bodoh!"

"Ya, tentu saja…"

"Hei, Minato…. apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn, menangislah sekeras yang kau mau."

Setelah itu, keheningan menelan kedua insan yang saling berpelukan tersebut. Minato tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut dan tekadang menepuk-nepuk punggung Kushina. Sementara Kushina menangis dengan isakan yang hampir tak terdengar.

_._

_._

_._

"Minato, harusnya kau seperti ini setiap saat," ujar Kushina, akhirnya puas menangis. Dia menyeka airmatanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dan memanjakanmu setiap saat? Jangan harap." Kushina mendenggus dan memukul dada bidang Minato.

"Dasar setan," balas Kushina.

"Kau sendiri shinigami berambut merah. Ah, seram…"balas Minato dengan nada datar.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Sudah sana, keluar dan temui ayah dan ibu."

Kushina mengerucutkan bibir dan merapikan kimononya. Dia akhirnya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau juga temani aku," kata Kushina dengan nada memelas dan terdengar diada-ada.

"Oi, oi…aku harus ganti baju dulu, bodoh! Lihat bajuku berlumuran ingus. Kau pikir salah siapa?" jawab Minato enteng lalu membuka bajunya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Kushina. Kushina jadi salah tingkah melihat Minato tenlanjang dada seperti itu dihadapannya. Tapi begitu sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Minato, Kushina kembali mengerakkan deretan giginya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Kushina histeris ketika melihat Minato mulai mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Kushina lantas mendekaki Minato sambil setengah berlalri.

"Alah, aku tahu kau pasti punya kaos oblong ukuran man size…ah, ini dia!" Minato mengambil sebuah kaos dari tumpukan baju Kushina dan terkekeh. Kushina menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Minato tidak membongkar bagian lemari yang berisikan dalamannya.

"Apa yang lucu, heh, durian sialan?" Tanya Kushina sambil menendangi kaki Minato.

"Kau menyimpan baju seperti ini? kau itu perempuan jadi-jadian, ya?" balas Minato sambil mengenakan baju Kushina tersebut. Bahkan kaos dengan tulisan 'billabong' itu kebesaran untuk Minato. Kushina memang sering mengunakan baju yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya jika ingin berpergian saat udara panas menyengat, itu jauh lebih simpel daripada baju yang disediakan pelayannya.

"Enak saja! Lagian kenapa kau menggunakan baju orang seenaknya, heh?!"

Minato menunjukkan seringainya dan berkata, "Bukankah sesama suami istri harus saling berbagi?"

"Suami istri gundulmu!" teriak Kushina dengan wajah yang sudah jadi semerah batu delima.

* * *

><p><strong>[1 Minggu Kemudian]<strong>

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Kushina? Jerman bukan Negara yang mudah."

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula aku sedikit mengerti Deutsch, bibiku tinggal disana. Beliau bisa mengajariku berbagi hal yang tidak kumengerti tentang dunia perusahaan. Jadi, aku bisa melanjtkan bisnis keluarga sepulang dari jerman. Walaupun harus dari nol."

Hirou Namikaze menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tanda dia mengerti keputusan yang diambil oleh Kushina. Ruang makan itu kini berubah menjadi tempat diskusi bagi keluarga inti Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Makanan ringan terus menerus datang silih bergenti. Dari western dessert sampai takoyakipun disajikan.

Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan Hirou Namikaze dan istrinya. Sementara itu, Minato memilih duduk disebelah Kushina. Suasana diruangan itu jadi serius. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kushina melihat keluarga Namikaze ini dalam keadaan tenang.

"Kapan kau berangkat dan sampai kapan?" kali ini giliran ibu Minato, Akane Namikaze, yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sesegera mungkin. Semakin cepat aku pergi, semakin cepat pula aku kembali ke jepang. Tapi menurut perhitunganku, ini akan memakan waktu kira-kira 5 tahun," jawab Kushina.

Minato dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Namun tatapan tajam yang diarahkannya ke Kushina tak pernah berhenti. Tanpa sadar dia mengertakkan gigi dan hatinyapun tersasa gelisiah. Bagaimana seorang Kushina dapat memutuskan akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh setelah mengalami insiden naas 2 minggu lalu?

"Kushina-chan, jika itu keputusanmu, kami akan mendukungmu. Iya, kan, sayang?" balas ibunya Minato. Hirou kembali mengangguk dan mengambil setusuk dango yang baru saja disajikan di meja itu.

"Dan juga soal warisan dan pertunangan itu…" kata Hirou dia berhenti sebentar menunggu dongo yang ada dimulutnya habis tertelan.

"Seperti yang diketahui, semuanya diwariskan kepadamu. Kurasa karena ini adalah saat-saat sulit bagimu, aku akan membatalkan pertungan ini. Namun, kalian sepertinya harus tahu…. Terjadi atau tidak insiden ini entah Kushina akan memilih Shikoto atau Minato, sebenarnya pertunangan ini direncanakan untuk kalian berdua. Yang selama ini terjadi adalah skenario dari Okatsu, aku dan atas usul dari Shikoto," lanjut hirou. Minato tersentak. Pupilnya mengecil dan dia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tou-san tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku sebelumnya,"bantah Minato.

"Tenanglah, Mina-chan. Kushina nggak akan lari darimu…eh, kenapa?" kini Minato mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sang ibu.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja tou-san," lirih Minato.

"Baiklah. Lalu tentang kasus itu, pihak polisi dan tim intelegen Minato telah menemukan tersangknya. Seperti yang bisa kuduga, Danzo berada dibalik semua ini."

"Danzo?" Tanya Kushina. Dia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya.

"Danzo adalah pemilik perusahan yang selama ini menjadi pesaing kami. Mereka melegalkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan Namikaze," jelas Hirou, "Sekarang mereka sedang ditangani polisi. Kau juga harus datang siang ini untuk menjadi saksi dalam persidangan, Kushina. Setelah itu, kau juga harus menjalani serangkaian interogasi dengan pihak kepolisian dan juga mengahadiri jumpa pers untuk menjelskan pada public tentang iniden ini. Jadi sampai kasus ini selesai, kau baru boleh pergi ke jerman."

Kushina terdiam dan hanya mengangguk untuk menandakan dia telah mengerti.

"Aku akan membuat kasus ini ditangani dengan cepat. Kau juga harus membantu, Minato," tambah Hirou. Kali ini gentian anaknya, Minato Namikaze, mengangguk.

"Kita harus buat mereka mendapatkan hukuman setimpal. Demi Kushina, keluarganya, dan juga shikoto," ujar Minato dengan mata yang membara.

* * *

><p>Musim dingin mulai menghangat, pertanda musim semi sudah tiba. Dan ketika pohon sakura berada dipuncak keindahannya, Kushina akhrinya naik kelas. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, dia juga harus pergi ke Jerman dan tinggal disana bersama bibinya. Insiden pembantaian yang terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu juga sudah diselesaikan. Danzo dan kawan-kawan dihukum penjara seumur hidup, itu yang dikatakan Minato kepadanya.<p>

Kushina juga bisa bernafas lega. Sekarang dia merasa dunia sedang aman, tentram dan damai. Tapi entah di Jerman nanti hal ini akan bertahan atau tidak. Terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan bibinya, dia hampir kehabisan nafas karena pelukan sang bibi dan hampir mati kelelahan karena pelajaran piano yang diajarkan sang bibi. Menyeramkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah keputusannya. Dia juga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai lulus kuliah di negeri itu.

Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya di sebuah koper ukuran besar berwarna hitam dengan beberapa corak merah, Kushina akhirnya pergi menuju bandara international Narita bersama keluarga Namikaze. Ayah Minato menyetir didepan, ibunya duduk disamping kemudi dan sialnya Kushina dan Minato diletakkan begitu saja di berduaan bangku penumpang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dua sejoli itu terus beradu mulut. Saling melempar ejekan dan menertawai. Terkadang, ayah dan ibu Minato di depan tertawa lepas mendengar 'obrolan' anak mereka yang terdengar menyenangkan.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu muda dulu," ujar Hirou sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan.

"Iya, beda saat itu kau diam saja. Aku tahu kau itu tipe tsundere, sayang. Huhuhu," balas Akane. Hirou hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, kebiasaan yang belum hilang dari diri bapak beranak 2 itu ketika dia mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Segera setelah Hirou berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan selamat, gerombolan itupun berjalan memasuki bandara yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Kushina-hime! Syukurlah, kukira anda terlambat lagi…" ujar Mikoto sambil berlari menuju kearah Kushina. Dia lebih dulu tiba untuk memastikan segela sesuatunya siap. Termaksud tiket, paspor, visa, dan lain-lain.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Mikoto. Dan kenapa kau masih menggunakan suffiks –hime? Kau harus diberi pelajaran lagi rupanya…" Kushina merangkul Mikoto dengan sangat erat lalu menggelitiki pinggang Mikoto, membuat mantan pelayan setianya itu tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, hentikan, Kushina-chan. Aku mengerti!" ujar Mikoto setengah berteriak.

"Yosh, begitu lebih baik! Hei, kemana Fugaku-mu itu?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda berjaket hitam yang sedang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dia bilang, dia malas jalan kesini. Dia titip salam untukmu," jelas Mikoto. Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan kepada pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Melihat Kushina melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Fugaku hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Fugaku!" Kushina tersentak dan mendapati Minato berteriak dari belakangnya dan berlari kecil menuju pemuda tadi lalu menepuk punggung Fugaku dengan cukup keras.

"Ah, iya. Selamat siang, Hirou Namikaze-dono, Akane Namikaze-dono. Saya Uchiha Mikoto, yang dulu adalah pelayan pribadi Kushina-chan," sapa Mikoto kepada kedua orang yang berada dibelakang Kushina, yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah anak muda dihadapan mereka itu.

"Kau pasti sangat dekat dengan Kushina-chan, ya, Mikoto-chan? Kalau begitu, salam kenal," balas ibunya Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kushina, kau harus cepat kalau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat," ujar Hirou setelah menunduk sedikit kearah Mikoto sebagai salam darinya. Kushina melirik kearah jam tangan digital di tangan kirinya dan menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau persawat akan berangkat setengah jam lagi?

"Ah, baiklah, paman! Aku pasti akan kembali ke jepang lagi dan bertemu dengan paman dan bibi lagi." kushina mendekat kearah pasangan suami istri itu dan menunduk 90 derajat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan segan menghubungi kami, Kushina. Kami akan selalu membantumu jika ada masalah," ujar Hirou lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya.

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu, Kushina-chan!" teriak akane. Wanita paruh baya itu merangkul Kushina sambil menahan tangis. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia tetap saja menangis.

"Kaa-san, kau membasahi jaket Kushina dengan air mata tahu," kata Minato sambil berjalan mendekati Kushina, Mikoto dan kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba sudah memulai salam perpisahan selama dia menemui Fugaku tadi.

"Ah, hiks, kau benar, Minatto-chan, hiks." Akane melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyeka air matanya sambil berkata, "Hiks, kau dan Kushina-chan harus menikah supaya Kushina-chan bisa tinggal bersama dengan kita lagi…hiks, hiks…"

"Bi, bibi!" teriak Kushina, merasa sedikit keberatan dengan pernyataan dari wanita paruh baya itu. Wajahnya kembali terlihat memerah. Melihat wajah Kushina itu, Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu permintaan kaa-san. Aku akan menurutinya. Kushina, kemarilah," perintah Minato. Kushina bingung dan harap-harap cemas, dia berjalan dengan ragu mendekati Minato.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, durian kuning sialan?"

Minato hanya menghela nafas. Tidak sabar melihat langkah Kushina yang mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu, Minato lantas melangkahkan kakinya dan berada tepat dihadapan Kushina hanya dalam beberapa langkah besar.

"Tutup matamu, baka-hime. Kalau mengintip, kudoakan matamu besar sebelah," bisik Minato. Mau tidak mau Kushina memejamkan matanya dan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di hatinya. Dia merasakan tangannya diangkat oleh Minato. Dia bisa tahu dengan pasti, jemari besar dan kurus yang menyentuh tangannya adalah milik Minato. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kushina memanas.

"Oke, kau boleh buka matamu." Kushinapun membuka matanya dan melihat ke tangan kanannya. Namun dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, tuan durian. Sebenarnya apa yang kau…" perkataan Kushina terhenti ketika Minato tiba-tiba menciumnya. Memang tidak selama ciuman yang dilakukan Shikoto, tapi itu jauh lebih memberikan efek memerah bagi Kushina.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kushina. Aku tidak peduli kau benci padaku atau apa, tapi setelah pulang dari Jerman kau harus menikah denganku," ujar Minato sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangn kirinya, menutupi serabut merah yang mulai muncul di wajah berparas tampan itu.

"Eeeh!?" teriak Kushina histeris. Pupilnya mengecil dan wajahnya makin memerah, terlebih saat Minato menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari jempol Kushina.

"Hei, kenapa di jempolnya, baka!?" Tanya Kushina.

"Bodoh, aku gugup…. Kau sendiri saja yang benerin!" balas Minato.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup jika saat upacara pernikahan kau mengulanginya lagi, durian sialan…"

"Berisik,"

"Dasar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya,"

"Kau sendiri wajahnya jadi merah seperti itu, apa kau kena demam musim semi?"

"Apa katamu, durian sialan…."

"Durian tidak lebih buruk daripada tuan putri bodoh sepertimu,"

"Apa katamu!?"

Dan perdebatan tidak bermakna itupun berhenti ketika terdengar pengunguman dari intercom bandara. Sepasang pasang insan itu terdiam dan kemudian tertawa lepas. Hirou dan Akane hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putranya. Dan Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia penasaran akan jadi seperti apa rumah tangga yang akan terbentuk dari perang mulut seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Minato masih asik dengan setumpuk laporan yang disodorkan sekretarisnya pagi ini ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk atau meminta izin.<p>

"Minato-sama, anda diajak pergi ke peringatan 4 tahun meninggalnya Shikoto-sama tadi pagi, kan? Kenapa anda masih disini?!" tanya kakashi dengan wajah panik.

"Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan datang ke acara pemekaman nii-san." Minato menutup laporan itu dan mengambil lembaran lainnya dari tumpukan kertas disampingnya. "Ini jauh lebih penting. Kau tahu kalau ada masalah lagi di cabang Nagoya, kan?" tambah pria berambut kuning itu sambil membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung.

"Tapi anda tidak pernah mengahadiri acara itu selama ini. Kali ini tuan besar benar-benar memaksa anda untuk ikut," bujuk Kakashi.

"Tou-san? Biar saja. Dia pasti punya rencana aneh lainnya," balas Minato, tetap asik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nyonya besar juga!"

"Kaa-san? Kalau begitu katakan aku akan kesana sore ini jam 4," balas Minato, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakaknya itu setelah sekian lama. Kakashi menghala nafas lega dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja yang sudahpenuh dengan kertas-kertas dengan berbagai macan jenis.

4 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kushina pergi ke Jerman. Minato sekarang memang masih belum menjadi direktur utama, tapi semua pekerjaan ayahnya sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Hirou Namikaze sekarang tinggal di kediaman Namikaze bersama sang istri dan menikmati hari tuanya. Melimpahkan segara tetek bengek perusahaan kepada putranya tersebut.

Minato, sih, enjoy saja. Toh dia suka berkerja seperti ini. Walaupun hampir tiap hari ditawari sogokan dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari uang sampai wanita seksi bak model majalah dewasa. Namun Minato dengan ekspresi dingin menolak itu semua. Dia memang selalu memasang wajah dingin terbaiknya jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Karena itu pula, Minato jadi jarang tersenyum semenjak kepergian Kushina. Semakin hari, rasa rindu pada sang pujaan hati semakin tak terbendung. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan pekerjaan adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Minato untuk bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu itu.

Tepat jam 4 sore Minato sudah menancap gas mobilnya ke kompleks pemakaman tempat kakaknya ditidurkan. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan santai menuju tempat dimana makam Shikoto berada.

Dia memang sangat jarang mengunjungi makam itu, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melupakan tempat makam itu berada. Dia hanya sedikit lupa. Sudah 2 kali Minato memutari kompleks pemakaman itu, tapi tidak menemukan makam bertuliskan nama kakaknya dimanapun. Mau bertanyapun, tidak orang lain selain dirinya disana. Minato tidak habis pikir, kemana perginya penjaga makam yang seharusnya berada disini setiap saat?

"Kalau tidak salah, makam kakak ada gambar mawar merahnya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun makam yang ada mawar merahnya!" teriak Minato dalam hati. Dia mulai kesal dan hampir memutuskan untuk pulang dan segera beristirahat. Namun ketika matanya menangkap siluet seorang perempuan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Minatopun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berjalan cepat mengejar perempuan itu dan menepuk punggung perempuan itu ketika sudah cukup dekat.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat sebuah makam dengan mawar mewahnya?" Tanya Minato. Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya, menatap Minato dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau lupa dimana makam kak Shikoto? Bisa-bisanya…," ujar perempuan itu. Minato membelalakkan matanya. Suara itu, tatapan itu, rambut itu…. Bagaimana bisa Minato tidak menyadari kalau perempuan itu adalah seorang gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki? Gadis yang selama 4 tahun terakhir telah memenuhi pikirannya dan membuat hatinya gelisah setiap malam.

"Ku, Kushina? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Minato, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ini hari peringatan meninggalnya orang-orang penting bagiku. Aku sudah berdoa dari tadi pagi di seluruh makam korban insiden malam itu."

"Tidak, maksudku bagaimana bisa kau ada di jepang? Bukannya kau di Jerman selama 5 tahun?"

Kushina tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Minato. "Aku selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke Jepang untuk peringatan ini, kau tahu? Kau saja yang tidak pernah kesisni," kata Kushina.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungiku di Jerman?"

"Aku sibuk dengan kuliah dan Namikaze group company."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sibuk dengan kuliah dan berhasil menyelesaikan kuliah hanya dalam waktu dua setengah tahun."

"Dua setengah tahun? Aku tidak mengira kau sepintar itu, baka-hime!"

Kushina tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya, dia berhasil membuat Minato memujinya. Itu saja sudah membuat mood Kushina bagaikan taman bunga dimusim semi.

"Ah, uhum, kau mau menemui kak Shikoto, kan? Ayo, cepat, sebelum petang," ujar Kuhina lalu menarik lengan Minato menuju makam yang berada tepat disamping mereka berdiri dari tadi.

"Disini?" Tanya Minato ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena yang dulu sudah ketinggalan zaman, paman baru saja ingin mengganti batu nisannya dengan yang lebih keren lagi, jadi untuk sementara dia menggunakan batu nisan polos ini untuk makam kak Shikoto," jelas Kushina. Minato hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia baru tahu hal itu. Selama ini ayahnya selalu membicarakan hal-hal tidak bermutu dengannya, dan maslah penggantian batu nisan ini tidak termaksud dalam daftar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau duluan, Kushina."

"Aku sudah, tinggal kau saja. Aku akan menunggumu didepan."

"Tidak, kau disini saja."

Minato lalu berjongkok dan menyiram makam itu dengan air dari ember kecil yang dia tenteng dari tadi. Dia lalu meletakkan sebuah coklat, makanan favorit shikoto, dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Nii-san, kalau kau masih gentayangan didunia ini hanya karena aku tidak memaafkanmu, sekarang kau bisa pergi ke alammu sendiri dengan tenang. Aku…sudah memaafkanmu. Kau yang seenaknya mengingkari janjimu dan pergi lebih dulu. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi.

Sekarang aku sudah mengerjakan tugas ayah dan menyelesaikan studi lanjutan akutansi, sesuai permintaanmu dulu. Setelah ini aku akan mengambil jurusan teknologi dan akan membuat divisi khusus yang tugasnya membuat teknologi canggih untuk diproduksi secara masal. Setelah itu selesai, aku akan membuka lebel rekaman dan membuatnya menjadi lebih besar daripada lebel rekaman kakak dulu."

Kushina yang sudah merasa letih berdiri menunggu Minato berdoapun memilih untuk ikut jongkok dan mendengar doa Minato dengan jelas. Dia tidak bermaksud nguping, dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menikahi Kushina dan memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki bakat luar biasa. Kalau bisa, aku ingin dialah yang menjadi bintang dilebel rekaman yang akan kubuat. Dia akan mengguncang Jepang. Karena itu, aku akan mengubah tradisi lama di klan Namikaze. Aku akan mengangkat direktur utama yang bukan dari klan Namikaze dan menikmati masa tuaku bersama Kushina di Jerman…"

Minato akhirnya menyelesaikan doanya dan menatap Kushina yang berjongkok di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut, mengalihakn pandangannya ke makam Shikoto dan berkata, "Aku akan membahagiakannya untukmu juga, nii-san"

* * *

><p><strong><em>OWARI<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeeey~~! Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun...*plak!*<br>_**

**_Makasih buat yang selama ini sudah mensupport Kenrai, apa yang kalian lakukan buat kenrai sudah membantu Kenrai jadi lebih baik lagi dalam memanfaatkan ide aneh Kenrai. Terus juga yang sudah mau rela-relain waktunya buat baca fic ini dan bahkan nge-review, Kenrai sangat berterima kasih. Kenrai nggak akan melupa..*plak*  
><em>**

**_oke, lupakan yang diatas, udah kaya kenrai mau mati aja =_=_**

**_Langsung aja, tanpa basa-basi lagi, tolong di RHIPIYU, chappie ending My Love Monogatari-nya, minna!_**

**_Sayonara~!_**


End file.
